Light After Darkness
by jordanOMC
Summary: Samantha Davidson is following in her father's footsteps as an FBI agent, the daddy's girl knew the dangers the job brought which leads her to join the BAU. It isn't long before she starts questioning everything she believes in, including love. Post "100"
1. prologue

The sound of the bagpipes were still ringing in my ears even though they had been done for several minutes, in a way I was thankful because it kept me from hearing the soft sobs coming from my mother. She was trying so hard to be strong for me but I knew that this was killing her.

I knew what she feeling because I felt just as empty and broken.

In a way we both knew that this would be the way he would leave us but never did we expect it to happen at this point, we always hoped that he would have one more case to work.

My father, Richard Davidson, was a member of the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit which kept him on the road most of the time tracking down some of the worst people in the country. There were birthdays and Christmas' he missed but he always seemed to make it up to my mom and I when he got home.

This last case that he was working on had taken him Texas, at least I think my mom told me it was Texas, and instead of my dad coming through the door there two men in dark suits. They didn't have to say anything because as soon as my mom opened the door she broke down crying, I don't think she meant for me to see her react that way but what she didn't realize was that I was sitting on the top step listening in.

Granted I was fifteen years old I still knew where the best places in the house for eavesdropping were, and the sadder part I think was that I still used them.

The two men that were at the door were men that my father worked with, not only did I recognize the names from conversations my father had but they were like an extended part of my own family. Since my dad had helped create this group it was only fitting that they would be close with one another so I knew this had to be hurting them just as much as it was hurting my mom and me.

A couple of feet down from where I was standing I saw one of the men that my dad worked with, he also was there when they told my mom that my father had been killed in the line of duty.

He was about the same age as my dad was and what made him so memorable was that even with the goatee that made him appear much more intimidating there was a look in his eyes that held compassion and understanding. Somehow with everything that was running through my head I was able to remember that his name was David Rossi, I didn't really remember many of the other agents he worked with but somehow Rossi stood out to me.

When the priest finished giving his final prayer everyone stood back as my mother and I walked up and placed two long stem white roses on the top of his casket. Everything was starting to seem so real to me now, I realized I would never be able to hug my dad when he got home from some random town.

_Please, don't let me start crying now. Not in front of all these people._

Taking a step back I watched as one by one people filed passed my father and said their final goodbyes.

Agent Rossi gave me a gentle smile as he placed his rose on my dad's casket and came over to tell my mother and I how sorry he was about my father's death. "Hello Katherine," he said, my mom exchanged a quick smile with him. "How are you holding up?"

"We're taking it day by day, Dave." My mom pulled a couple of tissues out of her purse and lightly blew her nose. "It's just so surreal, just last week he was leaving with you guys. I just can't believe he's gone."

_Neither can I._

"You were always his Sammy," Dave gently put his hands on my shoulders, breaking my train of thought. "He always smiled when he talked about you."

Even though I was fifteen years old my dad always called me Sammy, apparently he also called me that when he talked about me in the office. The thought of a bunch of big FBI agents knowing me as Sammy made me feel a sudden rush of heat hit my face.

"Thank you," I mumbled as I let my gaze fall to the ground.

Dave cleared his throat, an obvious attempt to keep any trace of emotion in check for just a few more minutes. "Well, if you two need anything just let me know. I'm sure you have my number somewhere."

"Thanks again, Dave," she acknowledged his offer but I knew she would never take him up on any offer. My mom was trying to prove to everyone that she could handle all of this, and her first move would be moving away from Quantico.

As soon as Dave was gone my mom wrapped me in her arms before we followed the last of the mourners left the cemetery and whispered in my ear, "Promise me Samantha that you'll never put me through this, promise me."

"I promise," I cried into her shoulder, my body couldn't keep the emotions back any longer as tears started pouring down my face.. "I promise I won't do that to you."

Deep down I had a feeling that promise would be broken someday.

* * *

This is my first attempt at a Criminal Minds fanfic (don't worry I am a huge fan of the show LOL) so please bear with me because this story will pick up and we will see the rest of the cast soon! Let me know what you think!

This story also has its own blog which will feature extra outtakes and info on the characters here and there so please visit http:/afterdarknesscm(dot)wordpress(dot)com


	2. Chapter 1: Transfer

Chapter 1: Transfer

_Oh, you're a loaded gun, oh_

_There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me _

_The damage is done_

In the indoor workout facility within the walls of the FBI's Chicago Field Office I was attempting to release all of my stress and anxiety completely almost completely unaware that someone had just entered the room.

"Davidson," someone yelled over Bon Jovi trying to get my attention_. _"Sam."

I recognized the voice almost instantly, even over the blaring music, it was my closest friend and fellow FBI agent Michael Andrews who knew exactly where to find me when I got stressed out. He knew that I would need to hit something.

It had been fifteen years since I made the promise to my mother that I would stay away from the FBI; five years ago I broke my word.

My mother was still was fuming about my decision to follow in my father's footsteps but deep down she had to realize that I was his little girl; I needed that rush of adrenaline. Granted I wasn't a member of the same unit he had worked for, which probably made me working for the bureau a little less nerve wracking.

Yet I wasn't about to tell my mother that I had recently put in for a transfer to join the BAU and sometime this week I was going to find out if my transfer had gone through.

"Sam," Michael continued to yell as he inched closer to the stereo so he could turn off the music.

I shot Mike a dirty look almost telling him that if he were to touch the stereo he would be my new punching bag, though it did nothing because he still ended up shutting off the music.

"What are you trying to do Sam, go deaf?" Mike asked.

I let out a small laugh as I untapped my hands. "Yeah, something like that."

"Really? I figured you just did this so you wouldn't have to listen to us rag on you."

I was almost done with my fifth year in the FBI's Chicago Field Office's Organized Crime Unit and was the only woman on the team so a certain level of smack talking was a given, it just annoyed the guys when I gave it right back to them. "Aw, come on Mike you know they don't rag on me as much as they do to you."

"Ha ha," he pretended to laugh. "You're so funny Davidson. Are you ready to go?"

"I don't think that I should go today."

Once a week a couple of the guys on the team and I would go out and grab lunch, or in some cases dinner, together but with the possibility of getting a response about my transfer I really didn't want to leave even for just a little while.

"Alright," Mike shrugged without starting an argument with me, "I'll just hang out with you."

"What? No go out with the rest of the guys."

"And leave my best friend here with all her stress and frustration?" He grinned at me. "I don't think so."

Mike headed out of the gym towards the locker room leaving me alone again; only this time I must have had a grin plastered on my face.

Special Agent Michael Andrews was constantly turning every females head in the office, all except for me since I viewed him as a brother. His charming smile and calming drew people to him, he was a people magnet, but it never became an issue with his work where he became locked in when it came to business.

When he reentered the room he was dressed in a pair of black, baggy athletic shorts and dark blue t-shirt so he could show off his muscular arms, the soft fabric stretched across his chiseled chest. Mike ran his hands through his dark blond hair making it look windblown instead of looking neat and professional.

"Did you plan on having me showing you up today?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm as she took a step closer to Mike.

"You wish Davidson, anyways what did you have in mind?"

I was just about to shoot back another sarcastic remark when someone cleared their throat behind us, it was our section chief's new receptionist, I think her name was Alyssa or something, which was poking her head in.

"Agent Davidson," the young woman started before her eyes drifted across the room and landed on Mike making it hard to keep from laughing.

"Yeah," I pressed knowing that I needed to keep the secretary on track, "What's going on?"

"The Agent McLaren wants to see you."

Slowly I looked down at my sweat stained clothes and let out a discouraged groan. "Alright, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Mike gave me an encouraging smile and a nod towards the locker rooms. "Go get 'um and I'll see you later. Maybe we'll have a celebratory drink with the guys."

I flung her arms around Mike's neck giving him a quick hug before running towards the locker room. "Thanks Mike," I yelled from over my shoulder.

In the locker room I threw off my work out clothes and changed back into the black dress pants and pale blue blouse I had been wearing earlier, knowing that I wouldn't have time to shower I threw my long brown hair into a lose ponytail. With the help of a little make up I was able to head to McLaren's office without looking like I just went a couple rounds with a punching bag.

Section Chief Ron McLaren was a fair yet intimidating man in his mid-fifties, his aged but defined features made him seem much more serious than he really was so long as the job was getting done. He has been in the bureau for over twenty years and he seemed to really be content where he was.

I gently tapped on my supervisor's door and peaked around the corner. "Sir?" I asked, deep down in the pit of my stomach I was terrified that my transfer had been denied, not that I would have minded staying in Chicago but this was my dream on the line.

"Come on in Davidson," he instructed while motioning towards an empty seat in front of his desk. "Please take a seat."

Slowly I took the seat he offered me and prepared to hold my breath. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"I just got off the phone with SSA Aaron Hotchner up in Quantico," McLaren began as he flipped through my personnel file, "He informed me that he received your transfer and had a chance to look over your file-"

"And," I cut him off only to recoil back in my chair as McLaren raised an eyebrow at me. "Sorry."

"I really hope they can handle you." McLaren laughed and shook his head at me. "I should have warned Hotchner how much of a spark you have, hopefully I don't get an earful from him soon."

"What?" I gasped as I put the pieces together, "Does that mean?"

"You're transfer went through Davidson," he said as he glanced over the paper work again to make sure this wasn't some kind of mistake. "You're heading to the Behavioral Analysis Unit, pack your bags. You'll report to Agent Hotchner in a week."

I rose out of her chair along with Agent McLaren; the two of us shook hands good-bye. "Thank you, sir."

"I'll miss having you around, Sam," McLaren said with a glint in his eyes. "I hope those profilers realize how lucky they are to have you joining their team."

There was only one thing going through my mind as I got up and left Agent McLaren's office.

_I hope I make you proud, Daddy._

"Hey," Mike greeted me as I pulled the door shut behind me. "So, how'd your meeting go?"

I glanced around and realized that he was the only one standing in the hallway, out of his workout clothes and back in his suit, making me think that he had been waiting for me to finish my meeting.

"Were you waiting here this whole time?" I asked with a faint smile on my face.

"I may have."

Mike and I headed back towards the bullpen so I could start packing up my things. "You know that is kind of creepy, almost borderline stalkerish."

"Ooh," he teased, waving his arms around. "Are you profiling me now Davidson?"

"Looks like I'm going to have to start doing more of it starting next week."

"Shut up," he yelled while grabbing a hold of my arm, spinning me around so I would be facing him. "You got it?"

"Yeah, I'm due at Quantico in a week."

"Really? So soon?"

We walked into the team offices together; I took a good look around. "Yeah, they want me to make the transition pretty fast."

Mike pulled me into a tight hug in front of everyone, which was not going to help the rumors that we had a thing for each other. "I'm going to miss you so much Sam, you'll make a great profiler and they're lucky to have you."

"Thanks," I mumbled into his shoulder before I headed to my desk to start packing and say my good-byes to the team.

././

With all my good-byes said and the contents of my desk packed away I headed out to the parking garage, I knew I had one more thing to take care of before I could make the move back to Virginia. So I shoved the boxes in the trunk of my car and slammed the door.

When I pulled out my phone to make the one phone call I was dreading to make my stomach twisted into knots, at this point I would have given anything to be in the field instead of taking on this case.

"Mom," I began mumbling into the phone as I slid behind the wheel, "I'm on my way over, there's something we've got to talk about."

* * *

Alright everyone next chapter we are going to be seeing so many familiar face (like the entire BAU team) plus some interesting introductions. What will Rossi think of having Sam as a member of the team? How will Sam and Hotch's first meeting go?

If interested feel free to follow me on twitter (jordan_omc) and you can always ask me questions there or check out Light After Darkness' website and leave me a comment, http:/afterdarknesscm(dot)wordpress(dot)com/


	3. Chapter 2: The Team

It was finally here, my first day as a member of the Behavior Analysis Unit I had been antsy for this moment since I got off the plane a couple of days ago. Granted I didn't have a place of my own yet, the bureau had put me up in a temporary apartment while I looked for an apartment and waited for my belongs to make it to Virginia, that even included my car which was being towed from Chicago.

My mother was still not pleased about my decision to transfer departments but in the end she understood, or at least tried to. When I showed up at her house and told her about what I was doing she took it just as I expected, well, sort of. I wasn't really expecting her to bribe me to reconsider.

"_Samantha," she yelled forgetting I was thirty and no longer fifteen and living under her roof. "You swore to me that you wouldn't do this. I mean I was fine when you joined the FBI because you wouldn't be a member of that team and here you are going behind my back and doing the one thing you would drive me insane."_

"_Yes mother," I shot back. "You caught me I did this just because I wanted to get on your nerves."_

"_Urgh, you are just like your father was." She threw her arms up in defeat. "You always have to be the hero, don't you?"_

I was happy, and somewhat surprised that she had shown the day I was flying out of Chicago to take me out to breakfast and apologize what she had said. We both agreed that it was only a matter of time before I became an FBI profiler.

After popping the back hatch of the black SUV that the bureau gave me I pulled the box full of personal effects from my desk in Chicago out so I could set up my space here, since my hands full I just left my 'ready bag' in the car.

It had been a year since I walked around the academy but somehow I managed to find my way around that is unless you count me having to ask one person for directions just to make sure I was on the right track.

Chills ran down my spine as I opened one of the large glass doors and entered the BAU, the sunken bullpen area, which could be watched by the offices above, was far more open and airy than it had last time I had been here.

Having no idea where I could find Agent Hotchner I looked around for someone who might be able to help me, my eyes settled on a woman with long brown hair who was making notes in a case file.

"Excuse me," I asked, "I'm looking for Agent Hotchner; do you know where I could find him right now?"

She looked up from a case file and I noticed her eyes flick towards an office upstairs. "I think he should be upstairs in his office right now, his name is on the door."

"Thanks so much."

"Mmm, hmm." She pressed her lips and went back to work.

My heart sped up as I made my way upstairs and started scanning the names on the doors only to find that Agent Hotchner's door was already wide open. Inside I could see someone hunched over the desk, quickly scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Agent Hotchner?" I asked as I poked my head in the doorway and lightly tapped on the door.

"Yes," he began looking up from his desk, "Please come right in."

As I entered the room Agent Hotchner got up out of his chair and I realized how tall he was. He had the look of a CEO with his crisp black suit and dark brown hair combed neatly so nothing was out of place. His broad shoulders and chiseled features were not what truly intimidated me; no it was his eyes which seemed as if they were burning into me.

_Oh wow, he's actually not that bad looking._

I quickly scolded myself for thinking about Agent Hotchner that way, I mean I didn't even know the man. After all he could end up being a total prick for all I know.

"I take it you're Samantha Davidson, our transfer from the Chicago Field Office." Agent Hotchner extended his hand to me, which I graciously took.

"Yes and feel free to call me Sam, I believe the only one to call my Samantha is my mother" I answered, feeling very intimidated by my new boss as well as slightly embarrassed by my rambling. "And let me add that it is a pleasure to be here Agent Hotchner."

_Get a hold of yourself Davidson; you're here to do your job._

"Alright then, let's see you'll take the empty desk across from Agent Prentiss so if you want to take your belongings there in a few minutes." Aaron said before shuffling a few things on his desk. "Here are your credentials and if you're set we'll have you meet the rest of the team. Oh, one more thing."

"Yes, sir?"

There was a faint glimmer in his eyes before he spoke. "I would prefer it if you just called me Hotch, sometimes Agent Hotchner seems too formal for me."

"Ok," I agreed knowing that he mirroring my request to be called by my nickname instead.

"Now that we've got that settled let's go meet the rest of the team."

Just then a woman with shoulder length blond hair, who looked to be about my age, appeared at the door with a stack of file folders in her arms and a grim look on her face. "Hotch, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked, her eyes flicking between Agent Hotchner and myself.

"No, JJ," Hotchner responded clearly noticing to look her face. "This is actually the newest member of the team. Sam Davidson this is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, she's our media liaison and fields all of the requests for our team."

"It's nice to meet you Sam." Jennifer nodded her head and a flashed me a quick smile. "Everyone just calls me JJ, anyways Hotch we've got one that needs our attention. I'm having the team meet us in the conference room in five minutes."

"Likewise, JJ."

"I'll let you guys finish up," she said with a pleasant smile before turning to leave.

"Looks like we'll have to finish this in the conference room." Hotch pressed his lips into a thin line and let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry you won't really have a chance to get settled."

Hotch and I made our way into a large conference room that had a large round table in the middle of the room and glass boards shoved up against the wall. There were only two empty seats left in the room, all the rest occupied by someone so I figured that this was the rest of the team.

The entire team looked up and stared at me making me feel incredibly uncomfortable, one thing I hated being was the center of attention.

"Everyone I want you to meet the newest addition to our team," Hotch began, I couldn't help but notice him look at me out of the corner of my eye, "This is Agent Samantha Davidson. Now Sam, you've already met JJ so we also have SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Derek Morgan."

There was the brunette that I had spoken to before; I was starting to believe that she looked more like a supermodel than FBI agent. We exchanged polite smiles with one another.

"We've met already," Emily said with a friendly smile and nervous laugh, "Well, sort of. It's nice to meet you Sam."

Sitting next to one of the vacant chairs must have been Derek Morgan a young African-American man, who was clearly athletic, my guess a football player back in the day. His smile was dazzling as he gave me a nod. "Welcome to the team Sam," he greeted me.

To the other side of Emily was a young man who couldn't have been past his mid-twenties, undoubtedly the youngest member of the team. His slender body was a harsh contrast to Derek Morgan and layered with a button up shirt underneath a sweater vest, he honestly looked like a grad student.

"We then have Dr. Spencer Reid," Hotch continued on with the introductions, I was taken aback by how he addressed the young agent.

"Doctor?" I was completely baffled at how someone who looked like he should be sitting in some college lecture hall instead of a conference room in the FBI.

"Reid here has three PhD's and can tell you just about everything on any subject," Hotch said with a faint smile.

"Never play cards with him," Morgan began, "You'll lose every time."

"Why?"

"I have an eidetic memory," Reid said with a sheepish grin.

"Oh give it up kid," Morgan laughed. "You grew up in Vegas."

Hotch must have been used to this kind of banter between Morgan and Reid because his response to the harassment sounded so casual, "Alright, the day's still early and you don't need to start picking on Reid now."

My eyes shifted to the one agent that had not really said anything since Hotch and I entered the room and was suddenly blown away at who I was facing.

There sitting at the other end of the table next to JJ in a dark red button up hidden under black sports coat was a familiar face, one that I had not seen in fifteen years. He looked almost the same as he did the last time I saw him except his black hair was streaked with grey and his face seemed older, as if stress had finally taken its toll on him.

"Sammy Davidson?" David Rossi asked. "You're Richards's daughter, aren't you? My God, it's good to see you again."

I felt everyone's eyes turn to me once again; it must have seemed strange to them that I was the new person and one of the original members of the BAU knew who I was.

"Would someone like to fill us in?" Derek Morgan finally piped up and asked.

Hotch cleared his throat before answering, "Sam here is the daughter of Richard Davidson, one of the founding members of the BAU and worked with Rossi."

"Ah," Morgan laughed, flashing a dazzling smile, "So you're carrying on the family legacy?"

"Yeah, something like that." I took my seat next to him.

I had a feeling that Morgan and I were going to be pretty good friends, he reminded me of Mike back home in Chicago.

"Good to see you again, Rossi." I gave him a subtle nod.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," Hotch began taking a seat next to me, "What've we go JJ?"

For the next half hour JJ went over a case in a small town in Colorado where someone was going around setting fires to houses, recently the fires had occurred when the families were asleep and the smoke detectors had been removed so the families would have no warning. Also the UnSub was becoming more aggressive in the method used to start the fires and that they were occurring more frequently.

"JJ let the local authorities know we'll be arriving shortly," Hotch instructed as he closed his copy of the file, everyone seemed to understand what he meant but I sat there with a look of confusion on my face. "Wheels up in an hour everyone."

"What?" I leaned over and asked Morgan.

"We have a jet on standby at Andrews, how else did you think we get around?" Derek flashed me a quick smile as he gathered up the papers he had been flipping through.

"We have a jet?" I asked as everyone was getting up to leave the room.

"Come on girl." Morgan laughed as he waited for me by the door. "You've got a lot to learn."

* * *

Please let me know what you all think, also I am going to work on Hotch's perspective of Sam's introduction to the team which will be posted on the wordpress blog for the story (the address can be found on the previous pages). Consider it an insentive for visiting the site.

Next chapter will include a heart-to-heart between Sam and Rossi and brief interaction with Hotch and Sam.


	4. Chapter 3: Coffee and Cupcakes

I was flipping through the case file working on my first report at a member of the BAU while we made our way back to Quantico. Almost everyone must have dozed off because all I could hear were the soft snores coming from behind me, not to mention Derek's iPod still continued to play but it was noticeably quieter because the lyrics were now harder to hear.

"Pulling an all nighter?" Dave asked placing a cup of coffee down in front me. "You're going to start making everyone else look bad for sleeping on the jet."

"I doubt I could make any of you look bad." I took a small sip of coffee almost expecting that I would need to get up and add a little more creamer but instead it was perfect. My eyes shot up to Rossi. "How did you know?"

"You're more like your father than you know; anyways it was a lucky guess."

"More than just luck I think." Raising my eyebrow to the senior agent I knew it was more profiling than guesswork when it came to the likes of David Rossi.

There was a brief silence that engulfed the plane; neither Rossi nor I knew what to say next so to make things more awkward we didn't really look each other in the eye until Dave casually cleared his throat.

"Alright kiddo, I'm going to get some rest," Dave said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Rossi got up from his seat and started making his way towards the back of the plane until he came to an aburt stop and turned to look back at me. "I suggest you do the same relatively soon."

A few minutes passed and I looked around the plane, everyone seemed to be passed out so I figured I'd better listen to Dave and do the same. I slipped out of my blazer to use it as a blanket and reclined my seat and shut my eyes.

Quickly I faded into a deep sleep realizing I was more exhausted than I had originally thought.

/0/0/

Everyone showed up to the office a little later in the morning since we didn't get into Andrew's Air Force Base until one o'clock in the morning meaning I didn't get back to my apartment until sometime around two. I actually would have gotten home earlier had I not gotten completely turned around in my own neighborhood.

The alarm clock seemed to go off too early in my opinion but the only thing that got me out of bed knew that after today I will have completed my first week as a member of the BAU. So with coffee in hand I was fully prepared for anything the day would throw at me, that was not including jokes and sarcasm.

"Hey," Derek yelled as I made my way over to my desk, "Looks like we didn't scare you away yet."

"More like you didn't scare her away." Emily rolled her eyes at Morgan, who was now looking incredibly offended by Emily's remark. "Though it's only been a week so be careful Sam."

Tossing my bag down on my desk I flashed Emily a quick smile, I was actually surprised how close Emily and I were getting. I had a good feeling that her and I could be really good friends. "Don't worry Emily, it'll take more than Morgan's mouth to keep me from coming back here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgan asked looking over to Reid for a little back up. "You girls make it sound like I'm unbearable to work with. Reid, give me your take. Do I make things difficult around here?"

"You know what guys," Reid mumbled trying to stay out of this discussion. Something made me feel like they've been over this before and Reid wasn't going to give Morgan the answer he wanted to hear. "I actually have a lot of work to do."

Truth was that all of us had quite a bit of work that needed to be done in order to have some kind of weekend, even though we all had the chance of being called in at a moment's notice. With all that I hoped to get done this weekend I was praying that I wouldn't have to step into this office until Monday morning.

"Hey baby girl," Morgan

There was a woman dressed in a bright yellow dress with white polka dots walking into the bullpen area with a large grin on her face as Morgan called her over. To say she was not like any other person around here would have been a complete understatement considering she had blond hair and several streaks of bright pink framing her face. She looked like something you would see in a cartoon.

'Baby girl?' I mouthed quietly wondering if either Reid or Emily would fill me in.

"Hey cupcake," the blond giggled as she took a seat on the corner of Morgan's desk.

At this point I figured that the best thing to do was for me to keep my head down and keep on working, or at least pretend like I was working.

Everyone around me was saying hello to the woman and at some point I thought I heard Reid call her Garcia, which was so much more helpful that Morgan calling her 'baby girl.'

"So this is our newest family member?" the cheery Garcia asked, my head shot up to look at her when I realized I was the one Garcia was referring to.

"Yeah." Reid shook his head at us. "Garcia, this is Samantha Davidson from Chicago and Sam this is Penelope Garcia our-"

"The BAU's' technical goddess," Garcia interrupted, taking my hand. "Well, now we have two good things that are imported from Chicago."

"So you're the voice behind the phone?" I asked realizing I had heard her during a call from the case this week.

"Yup." Garcia beamed at me and the rest of the team. "I can find anything about anyone; I leave no rock unturned to bring you pretties home."

There was a warmth about Garcia's personality that seemed so inviting, especially with how dark and gruesome this job could bring, it was amazing how bubbly she was with all this team dealt with. She may have seemed a little quirky, but it must have been her way of dealing with what this job entitled.

"So," Garcia continued, this time talking to the rest of the team. "Are we all still on for tonight after work? I already talked to JJ and she said she could make it for at least on drink."

So the team was more like a family than I had thought since there were plans to head out after work. "How about it, Davidson?" Morgan asked taking me by surprise. I wasn't expecting to be asked to go out, after all I had only known them for a week, we barely knew each other.

"Eh," I groaned looking up at Morgan. "I really don't think that's such a good idea, after all I still have to find a permanent place to live."

It was the truth that I needed to find a place of my own, but I wasn't sure I felt comfortable to go out drinking with my co-workers even if this job made us live together for the most part. Also if I had a hard time finding my way home this morning I didn't want to think about putting a beer in my system.

"Alright." Morgan shrugged, clearly disappointed that he wasn't able to talk me into going out with the rest of the team.

"Alright?" Reid's mouth hung open in either shock or disbelief; something about what Morgan had said didn't sit well with him. "Every time I protest you always tell me to shut up and that I'm coming, why does she just get an alright?"

Morgan laughed as he turned his attention to a report on his desk, "Because genius, you've already got a place to live and she doesn't."

/0/0/

Everyone was heading out as I was just about to turn off the light at my desk and head for the doors, but then I noticed that I wasn't the only one going out to party on a Friday night. At the top of the stairs there was still a light shining in Hotch's office.

As I headed up the stairs I saw Hotch, his face buried in his hands gazing over a mountain of paperwork, he seemed overwhelmed. I just stood there, leaning in the doorway, for a couple of seconds watching Hotch before letting him know I was there.

"Good night, Hotch." Hotch jumped at the sound of my voice, we exchanged gentle smiles when our eyes met.

"Heading out?" He asked his eyes puffy and bloodshot like he had not slept in days.

"Yeah." There was an awkward silence that took over for few seconds. "Well," I began with a sigh, "I'll see you Monday."

Just as I was about to turn to leave Aaron called for me, "Hey, Sam."

"Yeah, Hotch?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously wondering what else was going on.

"You're doing a great job so far, keep it up."

My heart began to race and I felt a sudden rush of heat in my face before I gave Hotch one last smile. "Thank you very much, sir. I hope you have good weekend, and don't try to work too hard."

"Don't worry," he began, his eyes wondering to a picture frame on his desk, "I won't. I'm probably going to be heading out in five minutes."

* * *

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter to you all my real life got in the way and before I knew it several weeks had flown by. Anyways I'm back and working on this story again, I still can't get over how many of you are enjoying this fanfic so I am writing this for all of you! So, now that we are done with all the introductions I think it is time to get this moving. I would love to hear from you guys.

Is Sam already feeling something for Hotch or is she just trying to give a first good impression? What is up with Rossi stepping in and looking over Sam like a father figure would?

As always if interested feel free to follow me on twitter (jordan_omc) and you can always ask me questions there or check out Light After Darkness' website and leave me a comment, http:/afterdarknesscm(dot)wordpress(dot)com/


	5. Chapter 4: Not So Sunny

"Why is it that Reid's the one running late?" I turned and asked JJ Emily quietly. "I mean where could he possibly be?"

It was fairly early in the morning; most of us would just now be getting out of bed to head into the office at this time instead of sitting around the table getting ready to get our next case. As soon as my phone started ringing on my night stand I was wide awake and jumping out of bed.

After letting my heart rate slow down since the phone ringing had nearly given me a heart attack.

Everyone, minus Reid, was sitting around the conference table clutching tightly onto their cups of coffee trying not to notice the matching dark circles under their eyes. Hardly anyone was speaking as they tried their hardest to mentally relax before throwing their minds back into the abyss.

"I'm so sorry," Spencer yelled as he ran in taking a seat between Emily and Rossi. Reid must not have noticed the strange looks he was getting from everyone on the team and if he did he didn't say anything.

"What've we got JJ?" Hotch asked gently rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Clicking the remote in her hand JJ brought several crime scene photos up on the television set hanging on the wall. "Authorities outside of Miami are dealing with the disappearance of several individuals, today the body of one of the missing was found in a marshy area that was inhabited by alligators.

"Miami _and _alligators?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow at JJ. "You do realize it's spring break for many college students right now?"

"Yeah, that's why the local authorities are requesting us now before this thing gets too far out of hand because all the victims are college students on spring break."

"I don't blame them," I added flipping through some of the details of the case. "With that many potential victims the UnSub basically has a huge victim pool right there at his disposal, and when the kids head back to school he can quietly leave with them. Not the kind of spring break I'd want to be a part of."

"Sam's right," Hotch began, his voice flat and emotionless, "This UnSub can easily go back to their daily life after all the parties die down so we have to work quickly. Also since the UnSub is dumping the bodies for alligators means there could be many more victims that we don't know about, we need to hit the ground running. Everyone meet at the airstrip in twenty."

/0/0/

We were on forth day on the case and we were just as close to solving this case as when we stepped on the plane to Miami, the only problem was that another college student was missing. Ever since the story first broke on the news we were also now dealing with the constant stream of people who realized that their friends might be missing instead of just passed out somewhere.

It wasn't until Reid noticed that all of the victims had at one point spotted the day they disappeared in the same area, hoping to find a connection we contacted the one person that could find our missing puzzle piece.

"Quantico's very own Goddess of Information, how fast do you want to be impressed?" Garcia's voice filled the conference room with her own special way of greeting the team. Sometimes I wondered if she just sat up at night and came up with new snappy remarks to use on us.

"Hey Garcia," Reid greeted her, "I need you to do something for me."

"Name it boy wonder." Reid's face burned red as a result of Garcia.

"Garcia, we need you to pull up a list of males between the ages of twenty-eight and thirty-five," Reid continued. "Also the UnSub has to have access to boats in order to dump his victims so far in the marshes."

"You guys are definitely going to have to give me more than that," Garcia groaned through the intercom.

"Garcia, this guy is familiar to this area so he has be local and probably grew up around here," Emily added. "He's probably also going to also have a criminal record and a violent history."

"I'll look into this my pretties and see if anything sticks out, Garcia out." With that the line went dead and everyone was fairly silent, well except for the lead detective on the case.

"Where can we get one of those?" Detective Hoyt asked, staring dumbfounded at the now silent phone.

Garcia just had that effect on people when a person heard, or met her for the first time. It had happened to me, I was about ready to start calling it the 'Garcia effect.'

"Luckily there is only one and she happens to be on our side." Rossi let out a light chuckle as he placed his notebook back in the inner pocket of his blazer. Something about the way Rossi put his notebook away made me think of my father, he was always taking notes whether he was working or not.

Paying attention to Rossi almost made me miss Hotch direct JJ to schedule a press conference for later today so we could get our profile out to the media before this could get any worse and people started questioning what we were doing down here.

"I'm on it Hotch," JJ assured him before getting up and leaving the room and the rest of us sitting around the table hoping we would get lucky.

/0/0/

"Jerry, you don't have to do this," I assured a young man waving around a gun. Considering the confined space of the bait shop the last thing anyone wanted was for this guy to start firing shots, even if they were at himself.

Of course all the credit had to go to Garcia and Reid on cracking this one and bringing us here to this small bait shop, which was owned by the UnSub. The UnSub Jerry Rennolds was not a fan of the annual Spring Breakers and how their partying would regularly disrupt his business or the fact that he had been teetering on the ferge of a psychotic break.

Luckily we found the Jerry before he could abduct another victim and before the college students returned back to school. Now we had to deal with a man that was on the verge of taking his own life.

Over the UnSub's shoulder I saw Morgan and Rossi lurking around a corner, Rossi started coming up behind the UnSub when he started fearing he was inching closer on taking his own life.

"Put the gun down," I yelled, my right index finger resting lightly on the trigger of my own gun making sure to aim for his leg. "I'm not going to tell you again, put the gun down."

Once the UnSub turned his gun towards me Morgan dove for the man tackling him to the ground. "What is wrong with you?" Morgan yelled sliding the gun across the floor so he could get Jerry in handcuffs.

Rossi and I walked out of the bait shop as Derek finished squaring things up with the local authorities, Rossi headed over to JJ and Reid while I continued walking until I was far enough from everyone so I could regain my composure. With my eyes closed I removed myself from the area even if just for a split second.

Sure, it hadn't been the first time I had been threatened by a weapon but something about the whole thing never got any easier, especially when you're facing a serial killer instead of a Mob boss.

My thoughts were inturpted as footsteps got closer from behind, my eyes flew open and I whipped around when a now familiar voice spoke to me.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked as one of the local detectives walked the UnSub to a waiting car. He placed a hand on my shoulder for reassurance. Absent mindedly I melted into his touch feeling safe and comforted by such a simple gesture.

"Yeah," I answered with a forced smile. "Yeah Hotch, I'm fine."

Hotch must have noticed my eyes lingering on his hand on my shoulder because he quickly let his arm fall to his side giving me an apologetic look.

"Who's ready to get out of here and go home?" I heard Emily ask from somewhere behind me.

"You have no idea," I answered her as I headed back to our SUV's; I turned back towards Hotch, gently reaching out and touching his arm. "Thanks Hotch."

* * *

A softer side of Hotch? What do you think about the future of Sam and Hotch? Let me know what you think please either here or on the blog. This case is not a big part of the story and it is my first attempt at writing an original (and quick) case so please be kind.

This story also has its own blog which will feature extra outtakes and info on the characters here and there so please visit http:/afterdarknesscm(dot)wordpress(dot)com


	6. Chapter 5: Girls Night

After nearly a month and a half of being on the team and a week and a half without having to travel out of Virginia for a case came the one thing I had been avoiding. It wasn't interviewing a serial killer and it was much harder to get out of than a meeting with Section Chief Erin Strauss, the only time I had to meet with her was when she wanted to see how I was adjusting to the BAU.

However, something in my gut was telling me there was something she wanted to ask but couldn't find the right opportunity. Following my meeting I felt like I needed a cup of coffee.

"Alright Sam, enough hiding" The bubbly voice of Garcia came from behind me as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

I stopped stirring my coffee and waited a brief second before turning around. Garcia glared at me over the top of a pair of pink cat-eye glasses, she had her arms folded over her chest and I instantly knew I was in trouble.

"I wasn't aware that I was hiding from you Penelope," I said innocently taking a sip of my coffee. "I was under the impression you hide from us all day," I added.

Penelope crinkled her nose and lifted an eyebrow at me. "Alright, enough with the fun and games, you're coming out with us tonight? And don't think you can wiggle your way out of it," she added, her tone serious.

"Who's 'we'?" I asked sounding slightly confused since Morgan hadn't been annoying everyone that the team was going out for the evening.

"You guys holding a conference over here?" Emily asked joining Garcia and I around the coffee maker. "So," she continued, "What are we discussing today?"

"I'm just telling Samantha here about the girls night we're going to have tonight." Penelope beamed at Emily, who was now looking just as shocked and confused as I was. "Now, I'm telling you about it Em."

"Garcia," Emily sighed, judging by her face she wanted to argue with the technical analyst but knew she would never win the fight.

"Do you think JJ knows yet?" I asked watching Penelope continue on through the glass doors that separated the BAU from the rest of the building.

"I bet she'll know in a couple minutes."

Emily and I exchanged one last worried glance before heading back to our desks in silence. Truthfully I was deathly afraid of what tonight was going to bring.

/0/0/

I pulled up to Rodi's bar, which about a fifteen minute drive from my apartment dressed in a pair of form fitting, dark washed blue jeans and deep burgundy halter top. My black high heels clicking as I crossed the parking lot, I recognized Garcia's convertible immediately.

_So much for running Davidson,_ I thought to myself.

"Sam," JJ's voice carried across the bar as soon as I walked through the door.

I crossed the dimly lit, smoky bar to join the rest of the ladies of the BAU. Emily, JJ, and Penelope looked a little more free and fun than they normally did in the office. Well, that was never an issue with Penelope who wore her personality on her sleeve.

"We took the liberty of getting you a beer, that alright?" Garcia asked taking a drink from a glass; it was clearly not a beer in her glass but something fruitier.

I nodded my head assuring them it was fine as I took a seat between Emily and JJ. "Yeah, that's fine."

"So what do you have going on this weekend?" Garcia asked curiously.

Clearly I wasn't going to give her any juicy gossip. "I have a showing on an apartment in Fredericksburg tomorrow afternoon; I just have to get out of that apartment the Bureau put me up in. That and I need to get my stuff out of storage."

"No," Garcia groaned. "You don't want to be that far south of the office; most of us live around Fairfax. Plus my building has an open unit; I'll set up a walk through for you."

"I…I couldn't put that on you Pen-" I mumbled.

"Don't fight it," Emily hissed into her beer bottle.

For a while we settled into small talk about the music that was being played in the bar, recent issues at work, we were even starting to profile people that were around us. I was able to come out of my shell and really open up and be myself, something I was afraid to do until I really got to know everyone at work.

The little bit of alcohol in my system surly helped as well.

"So what was it like growing up in the BAU?" JJ asked suddenly, I was surprised it had taken until just now that anyone would have asked me this. It was no secret that I grew up knowing several members of the BAU, after all that was made known on my first day.

"I don't know. I mean I grew up knowing Rossi and Gideon, they were over at the house every once and a while for cookouts and such."

"So that's why Rossi is so overprotective of you and calls you Sammy," JJ pointed out as she connected the dots, her train of thought was interrupted by her cell phone ringing in her purse. The look on her face fell when she saw the number so it clearly wasn't her husband. "You have got to be kidding me, I'll be right back," she added before walking away.

"It had better not be," Garcia groaned downing what was left in her cocktail.

"Oh, Pen," I began with a small laugh, "You know it's going to be."

"Alright, so we explained why Rossi calls you Sammy," Emily continued on with our previous conversation. "What I want to know is why Hotch is always looking out for you, I mean in Florida I thought he was going to stroke with that guy waving his gun around."

I hadn't noticed Hotch until after everyone was out of the bait shop when he asked if I was alright. "He probably didn't want me to make some kind of rookie mistake," I said quickly trying not to give it much thought.

_But was Hotch being over protective of me? It has to do with me being the newest member of the team, right?_

"That's just it though," Emily continued shrugging her shoulders, "You're not really a rookie, I mean with the BAU you are, but you worked with organized crime in Chicago. That's the big time right there."

"Sorry ladies," JJ came back an sat down waving her phone at us, "We need to get back to the BAU."

"I swear this always happens," Emily groaned pushing out from the table. "I mean look at that time we had to go to Franklin, Alaska."

"Or the time we were out when we busted that guy pretending to be an FBI agent," JJ added with a smile.

"Keeping secrets and kicking criminal ass," the three yelled while laughing.

It must have been some sort of inside joke that suddenly made me feel like such an outsider, I haven't been around this team to develop things like that yet. Heck, I was just starting to feel like I was one of them.

"I'm not sure I want to know." I looked at Emily, JJ, and Garcia apprehensively while getting up from the table.

"Of course you do," Garcia assured me, linking our arms and leading me towards the front door. "This is why you just _have_ to move into my building."

In four separate cars all of us headed back to the BAU unable to stop back home and change into something a little more bureau appropriate.

Feeling incredibly exposed once inside the office I made a detour to the locker room where I had stashed my black blazer that I had worn on my first day at the BAU. Wrapping it around myself tightly I felt better and headed to the conference room.

"Sorry about ruining everyone's Friday night," Hotch said flatly picking up several files, "We're needed in outside Portland where a man is abducting woman from their homes every couple of day. We've got wheels up in thirty; _all_ of you will be briefed on the plane."

The moment Hotch wasn't looking Emily and I grimaced at what was going to happen when we made it to Portland.

* * *

**Sorry for how short this chapter is compared to the others but this is acting as a bridge to what's coming up next. I also had to get several details in so this story can move in a certain direction. So what's next you ask? Hotch and Sam's relationship takes an interesting turn, Garcia continues to stir things up, and someone ends up in the dog house :)**

**I would love to hear from some more of you and get your opinions so here's what I'm going to do...message me any question that you would want to ask Sam either here or on the blog and she'll answer them over on http:/afterdarknesscm (dot) wordpress (dot) com.**


	7. Chapter 6: Keep Telling Yourself That

With sleep being a thing that didn't really come easy for me, or when it did it was often restless, I took advantage of the fact the cross country flight from Virginia to Oregon would take a while. Though a peaceful nap would not be possible because somebody nearby was speaking softly, whatever they were saying was barely audible over the faint hum of the jet's engines, and trying to fall back to sleep before e reached Portland was now going to be impossible.

However, I was not about to admit defeat by opening my eyes.

For several moments I just laid there curled up on a bench seat, which normally would have seated two of us comfortably, was barely enough to let someone sleep.

The voice had stopped leaving the plane fairly quiet, minus the occasional soft snore coming from a member of the team. Well maybe not everyone because whoever had been talking was now trying to muffle the sound of them coughing.

"Are you alright?" I whispered my eyes still closed so I had no clue who I was talking to.

"Yes," the voice of my supervisor answered roughly. "Sorry for waking you up."

Letting out a heavy sigh I opened my eyes, tilting my head I saw Hotch sitting across the table from me. "No, you didn't" I assured him uncurling myself. I felt Hotch's gaze follow every move I made, his eyes searing my skin. "I just have a hard time sleeping on this thing."

Something about Hotch's expression made me feel he wasn't buying it.

It took me a couple of seconds to be fully awake when I realized how tousled I must have looked, at some point while I was asleep my heels fell off my feet and my blazer was now a wrinkled mess after using it as a makeshift blanket.

"Oh crap," I muttered under my breath hoping Hotch wouldn't hear as I slipped my heels back on under the table.

I looked up under my lashes and noticed Hotch staring down at me, his lips pressed together and watching my every move like he was a bird of prey, there was a hint of color on his cheeks that did make me wonder what was going on in his head.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing awake?" I asked just to fill the silence.

"Nothing really."

"Oh," I responded flatly, throwing my now wrinkled jacket over the arm of the seat.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair before letting out a heavy sigh. "I was just listening to a message from my son that I had saved to my phone."

"I didn't know you had a son." I stared at my boss in shock; it was amazing how little I really knew about the man sitting across from me. Sure we all kept so much of our personal lives hidden but honestly I really had no idea who Hotch was.

I knew what it was like being the child of a member of the BAU, the countless holidays away from family and all the uncertainty regarding when they'd be home, if they came home. Reflecting on my own childhood caused a knot to develop in the pit of my stomach.

"What about your wife?" I asked casually, noticing that Aaron never wore a wedding ring.

"Late, ex-wife," Hotch corrected me.

Aaron's whole mood changed at the mention of his ex-wife, he seemed to age ten years right before my eyes. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but decided against it. I suddenly regretted even asking Aaron about his family.

"I'm sorry…Hotch, I didn't kn-" I stuttered trying to find the words.

_Could you say foot in mouth?_

"It's okay," Hotch's voice was dark and distant as he cut me off refusing to meet my gaze; it was obvious that his heart still ached for her. His attention was fixed on the darkness that surrounded the plane. "You didn't know, you weren't there."

My curiosity wanted to know what he meant by saying that I wasn't there but my common sense knew better than that, for now I was content without knowing what happened to the late Mrs. Hotchner. Letting out a heavy sigh I stared out my own window, rubbing my arms to take away the chill in the plane, if it was caused by the actual temperature of the cabin or the frigidness between Hotch and I was yet to be determined.

/0/0/

My clothes were stained with blood as I knelt beneath a large willow tree in Portland cemetery; it was taking every ounce of strength my body possessed to keep from breaking down in front of my team and the local police force.

Sure this whole case should be seen as a victory because we caught the bad guy in the end, but not before he could kill his last victim.

We arrived just minutes too late.

As discrete as they could be I knew the team was giving me space to process what had happened and I thanked them for it, but the truth was I was feeling like I was completely alone.

I was afraid to close my eyes because every time I even blinked I saw the UNSUB's victims lifeless expressions looking back at me so I clutched my chest tighter praying that it would help hold me together.

"Sam?" Hotch called my name, it was so distant that I swore he was a million miles away. "Are you alright?"

After opening and closing my mouth several times I began panicking when no sound came out.

"Sam?" I heard Hotch say again; his voice was the only sound I heard. "We have to get going."

When I was able to find my voice it was full of emotion, "I…I c-couldn't do anything." I looked up at Hotch as several tears ran down my face. "I couldn't do anything to help her, Hotch."

"You did everything you could have."

"Really? Do you believe that?"

"You can't let this get to you Sam or it'll eat you apart, believe me I know."

I just knelt in the grass staring up at Hotch in silence, my brain trying to process what he had told me, mainly because I couldn't agree with him. Yes, I understood that every case wouldn't end with a fairy tale ending, but that didn't mean I couldn't feel for those left behind.

That just wasn't me.

I felt my blood pressure raising rapidly as I got up off the ground and whipped myself off. "I'm glad that can work for you sir, but that's not me," I began, my voice teetering on the edge, "I can't just shut my emotions on and off in a split second. I actually like to have some kind of compassion and would like to look at myself in the mirror again and recognize myself."

"Sam," he started but didn't get that far when I cut him off.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to know I'm still human at the end of the day. It may work for some but I can tell you it won't work for me."

_Yeah, he is the prick I thought he would be,_ I thought to myself as I stormed off leaving Aaron Hotchner standing alone beneath the weeping willow. _You knew you shouldn't have let yourself develop feelings for him._

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered to myself, fully aware I was answering my own thoughts out loud. "I was hoping he would be different."

/0/0/

No one had really said anything on the plane ride home; Hotch and I were intentionally sitting on separate ends of the plane. Much of that was my own doing because I was afraid I would end up strangling the man.

JJ and I were sitting across from each other, she was busy letting her husband Will know that she was on her way home and needed to say hello to her son. I was trying not to listen but I couldn't help it so I kept on pretending to be interested in a book that I kept in my ready bag.

Apparently, I was pretending to read so well that I didn't realize JJ had gotten off the phone until she started talking to me.

"You know we've all been where you are at some point," JJ said mid yawn, stretching her arms over her head.

"Does it ever get any easier?" I asked closing my book and setting it on the table. "Do you ever stop feeling like what we do is just never enough?"

"Yes, and then there are other days where you just want to go home and do whatever you can to forget about this job."JJ leaned over the table, her chin propped up in the palms of her hands. "You know what, I was once told that this job is never perfect and sometimes we get lucky."

I leaned over in my seat and stole a quick look at Hotch, who appeared to be in a deep conversation with Rossi and Emily. "Let me guess who told you that," I mumbled, turning my attention back to JJ.

"He's just looking out for you; he knows that this is different than what you're used to when you were with organized crime."

"I know," I conceded knowing that she was right and that I really shouldn't be so upset with Hotch. "I just have to get used to it."

JJ reached out and held my hands in her own flashing me a gentle smile. "Don't worry, we'll all be here for you as you do," she promised.

Almost out of no where Morgan and Reid joined us, Reid taking his usual seat next to JJ.

"Alright ladies," Morgan began, plopping down in the seat next to me, "You both are way too serious right now, you two need to chill out."

"How about a round of cards?" Reid suggested pulling a deck of cards from his pocket and setting them in front of us.

"Alright," Morgan and JJ agreed together.

"I thought you told me never play cards with Reid?" I asked mocking Morgan because of something he had told me my first day. "Wasn't there something about how Reid always cheats so it's pointless to even play with him?"

Morgan looked over his shoulder, meeting Hotch's eyes. "It'll save you from doing something you'd end up regretting."

"You think I'd do something?" I raised an eyebrow, smirking at him.

It was Reid that answered my question that kind of shocked me just as much as his answer. "Sam, we all heard your tirade this afternoon, no one wants to take that chance."

* * *

So...just when you thought things were going to settle down for the BAU. What is the aftermath of Sam's tirade in the cemetary? How does Hotch feel about Sam now? What is keeping Sam from a restful nights sleep? All these questions and more will be answered soon. I would love to hear from more of you so leave me a message and let me know your thoughts.

I am also planning on writing part of this chapter from Hotch's point of view in the near future so keep your eyes open for it.

You can always ask me questions here or check out Light After Darkness' website and leave me (or Sam) a comment or question at, http:/afterdarknesscm(dot)wordpress(dot)com/


	8. Chapter 7: We Need To Talk

"Sir?" I knocked lightly on Hotch's open office door. "You wanted to see me when I got in?"

There was no doubt what this meeting was going to be about since it was the first time anyone had to be in the office since Hotch and I had our disagreement in Portland. I'm sure he wasn't thrilled about me telling him off in front of the rest of the team and I most certainly wasn't happy about not being able to show emotion during a case.

Hotch was actually on the phone when I came in and quickly told whoever was on the line that he'd give them a call back. "Go ahead and take a seat Sam," he said nodding towards an empty chair in front of his desk.

"Look, Hotch," I began taking my seat.

Hotch raised his hand to interrupt my train of thought, "Sam, please, let me begin."

Aaron furrowed his brow and got up from behind his desk taking a seat just in front of me on the corner of his desk. "This is the job," Hotch began taking a seat on the corner of his desk, his arms crossed protectively across his chest, "I need to know that you won't get too emotionally attached to cases like that."

Part of me just wanted to reach out and slap Aaron but my better judgment decided against it, instead my verbal filter must have been out of service today. "Like I told you back in that cemetery Hotch, I need to be able to look myself in the mirror and maybe soon I can shut my emotions off but that's not who I am now and judging the circumstances I acted quite reasonably."

Aaron reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and just shook his head at me. "I'm not asking you to shut off all your emotions," he responded in a flat tone.

"What exactly are you asking me, Hotch?"

Hotch let out a heavy sigh which was followed by several seconds of silence. I was deathly afraid that I had just pushed my new boss too far, but I was not about to give up what I believed in and I sure as hell wasn't going to give up on who I was; who my father raised me to be.

"Next time you're like that I suggest you get out of view from the local authorities and god forbid the press is present," he finally spoke up cutting through the tension in the room.

"Deal," I agreed and let my shoulders relax.

I got up and was about to head out the door when Hotch made one more comment, "Sam, one more thing if you don't mind?"

Turning around I was met by Hotch, who had silently gotten up off of his desk and was right behind me. I actually almost hit him when I had turned around. "Yes, sir?"

Hotch's mouth had a dangerous smirk lingering in a corner. "Next time you want to question me in front of everyone…don't do it or there will be some sort of disciplinary action taken. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." I assured him, my knees feeling like they were about to give out from underneath me. "It will never happen again."

"Well," Hotch cleared his throat and nodded towards the door, "Then I believe that's all we need to talk about right now."

Without another word I left Hotch's office and my way back down to the bullpen, where somehow most of the team was acting as if they were busy working. The dead give away was Reid who was sitting in front of his computer staring at the screen which had gone into sleep mode.

"What happened?" Reid asked over his computer. "Are you in trouble?"

"Yeah," Morgan agreed getting up and coming over to start poking me. "You're not hurt or bleeding are you?"

Quickly slapping Morgan's arm away from me I gave everyone a reassuring smile. "Believe me, I'm fine. Hotch and I came to a clear understanding of each other."

"I don't know what you've done to, Hotch." Emily shook her head as Morgan retreated back to his desk. "But whatever it is will you please keep it up; it's keeping him off of our asses."

"Yeah," I laughed at them, "I'll definitely keep up whatever I'm doing. Maybe me being in the doghouse is what saves everyone else."

My eyes wandered up towards Hotch's office windows and realized that he was looking down on us in the bullpen from behind his blinds; I couldn't help but think I saw a faint smile flash across his face as everyone bragged about how they rarely ever get in trouble around the office.

/0/0/

The rest of the week went on without much excitement, unless you consider consulting the DC police on the profile of a man who took enjoyment from peeping into public official's homes a busy week for the BAU. For me however, it was all about keeping my head down after the minor incident with Hotch.

"Grab your stuff," Dave said quickly, tapping the top of my desk as he walked passed. "We're going for a drive."

Before Rossi was able to reach the glass doors I was up out of my seat, grabbing my purse. There were several questionable glances from Reid and Prentiss to which I just responded with a shrug, I was just as confused as they were.

"Rossi," I began as soon as the elevator doors closed on Dave and me, "What's going on?"

"You and I need to catch up," Dave responded, glancing over at me from out the corner of his eye. "That and after the week you've had it would be a good time to do just that."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Same old Rossi, I should have known."

"What?" He asked as the doors opened to the first floor. "What is that supposed to mean, kiddo?"

"Everyone already knows I already got an earful from Hotch," I said with a smile crossing the threshold of the building. "Now they're going to think that I did something to offend the legendary David Rossi. This isn't going to help my reputation, you do know that right?"

Pulling out a pair of sunglasses Dave gave me a wide grin. "You make it sound like you have something to prove Sammy."

"I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take that, Dave."

"It's always a compliment when it comes to you."

Dave led me to his SUV and slipped behind the wheel, neither one of us sure what to say but I could feel that there was something that Dave needed to talk about and was just looking for a way to bring it up. I just sat there next to him in silence watching the academy campus pass by out the window.

"So," Dave began once we were officially off the campus, "How long has it been?"Rossi was clearly referring to the last time we met up to eat, or in most cases get a drink.

"Almost three years ago, you were in Chicago doing a consult during your annual leave-"

Rossi's face lit up at the memory. "Now I remember," he interrupted. "You were making fun of me because I should have been enjoying my leave instead of working through it. That wasn't long before you did your couple months of undercover work, wasn't it?"

I slammed my eyes shut when he mentioned my time working undercover for the organized crime unit; it was by no means a happy memory for me. "Yeah, it was."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there. I'm really not looking after you like I promised your father, am I?" Rossi looked at me frowning. "Sammy, I know that it's getting close to that time of year but know that you don't have to go it alone anymore."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "Dave, I don't want you holding my hand after every case," I began, "I just want to know people have my back, that's all. As for what time of year it is, I'm used to dealing with the anniversary of my father's murder alone. I'm just thankful no one else's family has to be tortured by whoever did it."

Something flashed across Dave's face so quickly I didn't have enough time to read what it was, I wanted to believe that it was just the shadows of passing trees playing tricks on my mind but I felt that whatever it was would soon reveal itself.

"So you're treating for lunch I assume," I asked just to keep things rolling and break the tension that filled the car.

"You know me too well," Dave answered turning the SUV into the parking lot to what happened to be an Italian restaurant.

* * *

So Hotch and Sam have come to an understanding, right? Yeah, we'll go with that.

What about Rossi? Is something going on with him?

I am going to warn you that this story is going to pick up because there is a whole lot that still needs to happen to this team. Most of it is going to revolve around Hotch, Sam and Rossi. I want to hear all of your theories! No...really! I want to hear them! :D


	9. Chapter 8: White Roses

I knew the nightmares would be back this year; nothing had stopped them for the past fifteen so what would make them finally leave me alone now? Like the past fifteen years I woke up in a cold sweat, tears running down my face.

It was always the same dream every year. I would end up sitting at the top of the stairs and the door bell would ring and no one would ever answer it, granted this year I looked just as I currently do in my dream, but I always had the feeling someone kept watching over me.

It was like some kind guardian angel that you never really wanted.

I was thankful when my alarm clock started buzzing in my ear so I could once again escape my nightmare.

Reluctantly though I showered and had to trade my worn out baseball t-shirt for a more professional look, more specifically a belted black dress with short sleeves and simple black heels. However, for the first time in three months I decided to wear a simple silver chain around my neck that had a silver sparrow dangling freely, the necklace had been hidden in my nightstand since I got home from my first case as a member of the BAU.

Today was just as good as ever to have part of my father watching over me.

"Morning peaches," Garcia said from behind as I locked my front door as I was getting ready to leave. "I'll meet you at the office; you want anything from the coffee shop?"

Living in the same apartment building as Penelope was amazing considering how close we'd gotten, but in moments such as these where she would appear out of nowhere made it just as terrifying. "No." I shook my head at her. "I'm going to in late this morning; I've got some personal business to take care of."

"Oh," her face fell in response. "Is everything alright? Do you need me to call Hotch?"

"No, Hotch already knows I'm going to be a little late."

"Alright then," she began as she bit her lower lip, "I'll see you later then."

I watched as Garcia walked away, some of her spark and pep seemed to be missing since I told her I had a personal matter I needed to deal with. Honestly, it seemed like the magic that surrounded her faded when she wasn't able to do things for people.

Before I could go to my final destination I had to make one quick stop at a local florist for a single long-stem white rose, which the young girl behind the counter graciously wrapped carefully in tissue paper.

Back in the car I headed down the street for another ten minutes before turning into place I had not visited since before I left Virginia for Chicago.

I was back at the cemetery where I said good-bye to my father.

When I pulled over and got out of my car chills ran down my spine and goose bumps covered every inch of skin considering it was the end of June and much of the East Coast was experiencing a heat wave. Each step across the sprawling green lawn I felt more emotions wash over me.

Each marble headstone was a single reminder of how many people had to deal with loss.

Hopefully my job did something to prevent one less tragedy.

When I reached my father's headstone there was a single white rose, identical to the one in my hands, already sitting on the cool granite.

Someone had already been here to pay their respects, which was not surprising considering how many lives he touched.

"Hi daddy," I whispered softly to no one. "I'm doing it; I'm following in your footsteps and catching the bad guys."

Suddenly I realized like I sounded like the fifteen year old girl I was the last time I stood here.

A cool breeze rustled the leaves above me causing me to jump in surprise. "I don't know how you did it for so long dad," I continued. "I'm sure you probably saw me break down a couple of weeks ago in Portland. You don't have to worry; Dave is looking out for me. So is Agent Hotchner." I took a deep breath and mentally groaned when I realized I had mentioned Aaron. "I'm sure you don't want to hear me ramble on about Aaron."

For several minutes I just stood there staring down at my father's headstone trying to figure out what else I could say to him, but only one thing seemed appropriate. "I miss you so much daddy," I finally cried. "I'm sorry I didn't come and see you sooner."

Setting the rose I brought with me along with the one that was already sitting on the hard, cold granite I gave my father's name one last smile before turning back towards my car.

The drive to Quantico was rather depressing; I felt like I had the day I said good-bye to my father before moving to Chicago with my mother. My whole life changed the day my father passed away but then again that was the day I realized I wanted to follow in his footsteps.

What had happened brought me to the BAU and it brought me to the people who I considered more like my extended family instead of just my co-workers.

Everyone at work was busy filling out reports when I got there, only JJ and Reid had enough time to really say hello to me before diving back into the mountain of paperwork that was taking over their desks.

Personally I didn't have much time to pay attention to the stack on my desk before something else was in need of my attention.

"Davidson," Hotch called from the top of the stairs, his arms crossed and was looking just as he did when we had our blow up in his office. "I'd like to see you in my office now, if you don't mind."

Without another word, or even waiting for a response from me, Hotch turned and returned to his office. I caught several concerned looks from the rest of the team as I got up and headed upstairs to Hotch's office.

Instead of sitting behind his desk Hotch was actually seated at one of the metal chairs that usually sat in front of his desk, he had it turned so he was facing the door. "Please, have a seat." Hotch gestured to the large leather couch in front of him.

When I took a seat I was feeling incredibly nervous because I couldn't really read any emotion on Hotch's face, which to be honest was nearly impossible any other day of the week. In the brief moment of silence that settled between Hotch and I, I nervously started fidgeting with the hem of my dress.

"You needed something, sir?"

"Yes, I need you on a flight to Colorado with me in the morning for a custodial interview at the maximum security prison in Florence."

* * *

**Sorry for how short this chapter is but I just couldn't see it any longer and having the same affect. Also this chapter has a lot to do where the story is going so I hope you all were paying attention. :D**

**I would love to hear from more of you and know what you all think so please leave me a review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Commercial Flights

"That's why you brought me along?" I asked as I flipped through the crime scene photos, there was something about all the victims that caught my attention making me slam the case file shut. Hotch didn't bother to look up but rather just kept reading notes on the case. "I fit the profile of his victims, don't I?"

It was undeniable that I fit the profile of Edwin Griffin's victims; I was even scared at how much I looked like them. Being a thirty year old, brown eyed brunette who happened to be a woman of authority and athletic I was starting to feel hesitant about being in the same prison, let alone the same room with the man.

I didn't care that I would be surrounded by armed prison guards or even Aaron; there was something unsettling about a man who had been convicted of sexually assaulting, torturing, and brutally murdering woman who looked an awful lot like myself.

There was a heavy sigh from Hotch. "Yes," he began, eyes still fixed on the file in front of him, "You do fit his type. However, that's not why I brought you with me."

"Really?" I asked turning and raising an eyebrow at my supervisor. "Why else would you bring me, having someone that reminds him of his victims would help get him to open up to you, am I right?"

Hotch closed the file, placing it carefully on the tray table, and turned to face me with nothing but seriousness. "You are correct that it would help to get Earl Griffin to open up, but the fact that you've tough, not to mention slightly confrontational since you noticed the similarities is the reason I brought you. I needed someone that wouldn't back down from a fight, someone like you."

Completely taken back by Hotch's reasoning there was very little I could say. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, now I think we need to go a few things before we land."

Aaron and I continued going over case details, there was a lot of input that Hotch could give since he had worked the original case almost seven years ago. We did make sure to keep our voice down in an attempt to frighten the other passengers by talking about a serial killer.

"Anything for you, miss?" she asked pleasantly yet trying to subtly steal glances at Hotch.

"I'll have a ginger ale, please."

As she poured my ginger ale she was asking Aaron what he wanted, which of course he didn't want anything causing her to just kind of shove my drink at me. "You two are such a cute couple," the flight attendant added as she put several cans in her cart. "You two have been just so adorable this entire flight."

_Hotch and I adorable during the flight? Did she see the point I was about to tell him have fun in prison because I wasn't going?_

So not wanting to spit my ginger ale all over the flight attendant I swallowed hard nearly causing me to choke on it, but I did start coughing as a result of the bubbles tickled the back of my throat.

"You alright, dear?" the flight attendant asked, shooting Hotch curious glances. "Is something wrong?"

Clutching my chest I tried to make my coughing sound like just that instead making it obvious I was also fighting back a laughing fit, luckily I think the flight attendant actually bought it. "No," I gasped in between gasps for air. "No, I'm fine. Just swallowed wrong, you know?"

"Right," she responded, clearly not buying my choking rouse making my cheeks burn with embarrassment. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

She was undoubtedly referring to Hotch when she told him not to hesitate to ask, she was probably praying I wouldn't as she hurried down the aisle intentionally skipping the row behind us just in case I started choking on ginger ale again.

And then there was Hotch.

"What?" I asked, gasping for air.

"Subtle Sam," Hotch said with a faint smile playing on the corner of him mouth. He went back to looking over his case files. "Next time why don't you just spit it at her?"

/0/0/

"Alright JJ," Hotch said into the phone nodding repeatedly as we waited for the warden to come back from checking if Griffin was ready. "We shouldn't be here for more than a couple of hours so then we'll head out and meet up with you guys. Keep me updated."

Clearly we were not going back to Quantico after we finished up with Griffin, by the sounds of it we weren't going to be going anywhere except straight to the airport. "What's up?" I asked Hotch as he hung up the phone.

"The team needs us in Santa Fe, New Mexico after we finish up here." Hotch's face fell in disappointment knowing that he wouldn't be able to be home tonight with his son. "It's only a couple hours drive so I figure we'll leave as soon as we're done here."

Then I guess we weren't heading to the airport.

Several more minutes passed before the prison warden returned; he was a short, stocky man who seemed very timid which left me wondering how he was able to be in control of a maximum security prison surrounded by some of the most dangerous criminals.

"Are we all ready?" Aaron asked the warden, getting up from his seat.

I noticed the warden's eyes linger on me, leaving me to feel very vulnerable, before looking over to Hotch. "Are you sure?"he asked, suddenly I realized that he was questioning if I should be a part of the questioning. "I mean she's-"

Hotch must have figured out what the warden was insinuating and Hotch didn't bother to let the gentlemen finish his train of thought, "Agent Davidson is an experienced member of the bureau with years of field experience, I didn't bring her down here to sit out of this interview."

The warden was clearly flustered and continued apologizing repeatedly to Hotch; however, it wasn't Hotch that wanted the apology. "It isn't me that you should be apologizing to," Aaron snapped. Hotch's voice was tense and dangerous, his strong brow furrowed in frustration. "I'm not the agent whose experience you insulted."

"Very well," the warden mumbled heading back for the door. "Just follow me."

Without an apology the warden led Hotch and I down several winding hallways, not attempting to make any eye contact with either one of us.

"Remind me never get you that angry," I hissed under my breath as we walked through a set of heavy metal doors into a cell block causing an uproar among inmates, and as Hotch instructed me I kept my eyes fixed on what lied ahead.

"Don't worry I don't think you could get me _that_ mad," Hotch assured me. I was a little startled as he placed a hand on my lower back and led me forward causing a hail storm of cat calls the second he did that.

Sure, Hotch was a gentleman but even this type of gesture was not something he had ever done for me, actually I don't think I ever witnessed him do it.

_You've never been in a federal prison with the man either, but still this is weird because of how right it feels._

Once again I was ashamed that I was even thinking about anything outside of our professional relationship, after all Hotch had other things on his mind, his son for example.

_It just has to be that protective instinct in him; you are surrounded by serial killers and other scumbags at the moment Sam._

We stopped just outside a thick, metal door with an armed guard posted outside, the warden introduced both of us as members of the FBI and the guard moved aside so the warden opened the door for us.

"We'll keep a guard with you inside the interview room," the warden began, his eyes carefully shooting at me, "Just as a precaution, you understand?"

"Of course," I agreed warmly, though my voice clearly dripping with sarcasm.

Once inside the interview room I was expecting a cold chill to rip through my body but it never came even as I was staring a monster in the eye, with Hotch I was starting to feel a strange connection develop, one that almost put my mind at ease.

"Agent Hotchner," Griffin said with a slight smirk, his eyes were not fixed on Hotch but rather on me. "It's so nice to see you _and_ your friend."

With Hotch I was starting to feel a strange connection develop, one that almost put my mind at ease.

/0/0/

"You are not driving again," Hotch yelled, slamming the passenger side door shut as soon as I put the car in park. "You are definitely not driving again if I am in the car with you."

"Come on Hotch, lighten up." I leaned up against the car, crossing my arms on the warm hood of the car and letting my chin rest on my hands. "We got here didn't we?"

"Lighten up?" He stopped and mirrored my actions leaning on the car. "You want me to lighten up? You probably broke any land record between the Florence, Colorado and Santa Fe."

"Do you really think so because that'd be so cool if I did?"

"Well, well," JJ came out of the police station laughing. "I thought I heard you two killing each other out here."

"We're not killing each other," we both snapped at the same time heading up the stairs and making our way into the station leaving JJ standing on the front steps laughing.

* * *

Wait... what was that going on between Sam and Hotch? Is Sam starting to realize there is a connection between her and Hotch? Is Hotch's hard exterior starting to crack?

Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted but between battling a horrible cold/ allergies and a heavy college course load I was finally able to finish this chapter! I will admit this is my favorite chapter to date! Next up...Garcia and Sam have a heart to heart.

You can always ask me questions here or check out Light After Darkness' website and leave me (or Sam) a comment or question at, http:/afterdarknesscm(dot)wordpress(dot)com/


	11. Chapter 10: Lingering Thanks

Later that week once we were back home from Santa Fe I discovered that the best use of a Saturday evening consisted of buying a cheap bottle of wine and calling one of your best friends, and co-workers, to share it with. One reason being that there was rarely a weekend that did not involve hunting the bad guy or filing a report.

"Kevin is just driving me insane," Garcia continued on a rant in between sips from her glass of wine. "I mean really it was fine when he was putting bacon on doughnuts but it's not just getting out of hand."

"Pen," I began setting my glass of wine on the table, "What's the deal with Hotch?"

She stopped drinking and stared at me over the top of her glass; quietly putting the glass down Garcia folded her hands and leaned forward over the table. "What do you mean?" she asked, clearly baffled by why I was bring up our supervisor all of a sudden.

"Is Hotch always so…protective, I guess is the best way to put it, of his agents?" I asked nervously tracing the rim of my wine glass with my fingers.

"He's been more careful about his agents' safety ever since George Foyet put the team through hell, honesty it was Hotch that got the worst of it."

"You mean the Boston Reaper?" I asked as my mind remembered reading about George Foyet, I just never realized it was this team he targeted. Being in Chicago and dealing with organized crime I rarely had much time to know what was going on with other units, let alone ones that were halfway across the country.

But the Reaper was something else. He was one of the most famous serial killers of the decade; I couldn't believe I didn't piece everything together.

"You've heard about Foyet?" Garcia asked, clearly shocked she wouldn't have to rehash the whole thing.

"Yeah, I mean who in the Bureau hasn't heard something about the man." I shrugged my shoulders. "I understand why Hotch is more protective after you guys worked the Reaper case-"

"No," Garcia interrupted, clearly I wasn't getting something. "We weren't just working it; we were right in the middle of it. Foyet wanted to destroy Hotch's life and he basically did and took away one of the most precious things in his life."

Feeling like I had been smacked upside the head, I suddenly was able to put the pieces together. Hotch had lost his ex-wife to Foyet, which would explain why he talk about her. It had been a little over a year since the Reaper was stopped, meaning it had been just a little over a year since he lost the mother of their son.

"Oh my god," was all I was able to say when I finally fitted all the pieces together.

My heart broke for Hotch and his son; I knew what it was like to have a parent taken away because of this job.

"Hotch was forced to listen to Foyet kill Haley, granted we all heard it, but what was hard for Hotch to face is that Jack heard the shots that killed his mother. It was the first time Hotch saw his family since they had been taken in by the Marshall Service. You know, I don't even think Hotch knows we heard his final conversation with Haley."

Trying to hide how much of a toll this was taking on me emotionally I gently brought my right hand to my mouth, my index finger pressed against my lips.

"That's why Hotch is so protective of the team," Garcia continued not missing a beat. "Still there is something about the way he makes sure you're alright. You guys are like magnets around each other; I would have loved to have seen how Hotch defended you to that warden."

I forced a smile on my face, lifting my glass of wine to my lips. "Yeah, it was something else."

Next thing I knew Penelope had gone off on a random tangent about something that had happened between her and Morgan, she left after getting a phone call from her boyfriend Kevin, and I was crawling into bed with my head spinning.

Once I fell asleep however, I found myself dreaming about Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.

/0/0/0/

The following morning I got up feeling slightly disoriented the effects of the wine and conversation with Pen last night left me feeling sluggish and lazy. Part of me wanted to just stay in bed and try to fall back to sleep, but I knew that if I laid in bed any longer I would start getting restless.

The light streaming in my bedroom through the curtains surely we not helping either, so I got out of bed and changed out of my pajamas in to a pair of black running shorts and a purple Northwestern t-shirt which was balled up in the back of the closet, a victim of my last Sunday run.

Wanting to find a new place to run I drove around for several miles until coming to a stop at a park just two towns over from where I lived.

I was never really a fan of running and listening to music while running, most of the time I would get lost by the sounds of my surroundings and my feet meeting the ground, but for some reason today I needed it.

Just as I was making my second mile my iPod switched songs and started playing _Come Around_ by Rosi Golan.

_Like sunlight won't you come_

_Lay your ray down, you're the one_

_I could run, I could run for the life of me_

_But where would that get me? Where would that lead?_

_I'm a fool for waiting so long_

I continued along the bike path until noticed an all too familiar figure, dressed in jeans and a grey t-shirt, was standing along the chain link fence of a baseball diamond watching several dozen kids taking part in a game of t-ball. My legs seemed to be in complete control as I headed down the grassy hill towards the field.

"Aaron?" I asked hesitantly in case it wasn't my boss, removing the ear buds from my ears, and stopped just a few feet behind him.

"Stalking me now?" Hotch asked keeping his attention on the game. His son must have been one of the kids on the field; I couldn't pick him out since I'd only seen the picture on Aaron's desk a handful of times.

"No," I began taking a few steps closer now noticing that Hotch was wearing a rare smile on his face, I moved up next to him resting my arms on the top of the fence, "Believe it or not I'm not one to sleep in on a Sunday morning, I'm more a takeout frustrations by running it out of your system type."

"Hmm." Aaron pressed his lips together and stole a sideways glance at me, the first time his attention left what was happening on the field. "See, I profiled you wrong then. I had you pegged for a sleep in on weekends and have a cup of coffee over the weekend comic's type."

"And you call yourself a profiler?" I asked with a slight giggled, earning me a serious look from Hotch. "I'm the sleep in on Saturday and enjoy a cup of coffee over the sports section after crawling back under the covers girl to be more exact."

"Daddy," A little boy with sandy blond hair yelled running towards Hotch with his arms wide open. "We won, daddy."

"You sure did buddy." Hotch lifted his son off the ground and squeezed tightly. I felt like I was witnessing an extremely personal moment, especially given what I had found out about the Hotchner family. "Hey buddy; I want you to meet a friend of mine."

My gaze shot up from the ground and found myself looking right into the eyes of Jack Hotchner, who was still smiling in his father's arms.

"Jack," Aaron continued, "This is Sam."

Jack glanced between his father and I before speaking. "Does Sam help you catch the bad guys when you go away?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself, buddy?" Hotch said, putting his son down.

Crouching down to the little boy's level I extended a hand to him and flashed him a gentle smile. "Hi Jack."

"Do you help daddy catch bad guys?" Jack asked seriously, to which I replied with an enthusiastic nod making the little boy smile brightly at his father and I. "She's cool daddy."

"Yeah, I guess she is." Hotch winked at me before patting his son on the shoulder. "Alright buddy, do you still want to play on the playground?"

Without a second thought Jack was up off the ground and leading Hotch and I up the hill towards a playground I had passed before I saw Hotch. I took a deep before opening mouth because ever since we got back from Santa Fe I had been meaning to talk to him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you since we got back from New Mexico," I finally said at the top of the hill.

"So you were stalking me," Hotch teased while keeping a careful eye on Jack, who was skipping along the path in front of us.

"No." I gently touched Hotch lightly on the arm, something I did without even thinking. "I swear I wasn't. I was actually going to talk to you tomorrow before tomorrow's meeting to thank you, but since I ran into you here I just decided to get it over with."

"Get it over with?" Aaron lifted an eyebrow at me.

Jack ran over to the playground and I took a seat on an empty swing, looking up at Hotch I let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I just feel like you're always sticking up for me. It must be getting old for you."

"Why do you have to thank me for that?" Hotch asked looking down at me, grabbing a hold of the swing. "Sam, you are a member of the team and I will not have anyone disrespect one of my agents, especially in front me. You are an important member of the team and I'm…I mean we're lucky to have you."

"Thank you, Hotch."

"Daddy." Jack yelled looking ambitiously at the monkey bars. "I need your help."

"Be right there, buddy." Hotch's eyes didn't leave my face, but somehow I had a feeling he could see Jack just fine out of the corner of his eye. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Sam."

"You sure will," I said before leaving and making my way back to my car on the other side of the park, the whole way back I felt like Hotch was trying to say something else when he explained why he stood up for me.

_He couldn't possibly have the same feelings I have for him, could he? Then again…maybe Penelope was on to something last night. _

* * *

I swear I love Jack...that kid is too cute! We have a different side of Hotch today and is Penelope onto something or was it just the wine talking? Plus I want to know what you thought about the Criminal Minds Season Premiere?

Next chapter is going to be good...just saying ;)

How do you accommodate seven profilers in only four hotel rooms?


	12. Chapter 11: Nightmares

If Monday's were any way to gauge how a week was going to go it seemed like this week was going to consist of little sleep and everyone's temper being pushed to the limits. During our daily conference to determine if there were any cases that needed our immediate attention and of course there was one we all agreed on.

It appeared that a small, rural county in west Texas had a serial killer targeting men and shooting them execution style after forcing them to write letters to their families, most importantly their children.

"Is there any apparent connection between these men besides the way in which they're killed and the letters?" I asked trying to get a better feeling for the case. "I mean they're all of different ages, races, and hold different jobs. There is nothing else really that connects these three men."

"Wait a minute." Reid was flipping through the stack of papers in front of us. "There might be one thing."

"Do you have something, Spence?" JJ asked.

"Yes," he began slowly looking over at Hotch nervously and then to me, "They were all fathers that either walked out on their children or we're rarely there due to work."

"So what," Rossi started off, "This guy is trying to say that since you aren't there for your child you shouldn't be alive?"

I noticed Hotch flinch from across the table when Rossi came to his conclusion of what the UNSUB was probably doing, I had nearly done the same because that was basically what had happened to my own father. He had been killed because of what took him away from me for long periods of time.

After a second Hotch cleared his throat and started handing out assignments. "Alright, this is how we're going to handle this. JJ and Sam I want you to go to the station, Sam work on a geographic profile and JJ see what's being reported on this. Make sure no one picks up this connection between the men until we're absolutely sure. Morgan and I will meet up with the lead investigator at the last dump site. The rest of you will go meet with the latest victim's family."

"Excuse me." I got up and headed towards the back of the plane, not wanting to show the rest of the team how shaken up I was getting.

I knew this case was going to be hard on me but I was just going to have to work through it, I wanted the families of the victims to have the same peace of mind that I had knowing that the man who took my father couldn't hurt anyone else.

"Are you going to be able to handle this case?" Dave asked from beside me, I hadn't even heard him come to the back of the plane.

"What?" I asked sounding slightly dazed.

"I couldn't help but notice how you took my theory on the UNSUB. So, are you going to be alright? I know this one must be hitting awfully close to home."

"Yeah." I nodded; hoping that every time I said I would be okay it would actually start to become a reality. "Don't worry about me Dave, I can handle it. And for any reason I can't I'm sure either you or Hotch will notice and pull me off the case yourselves."

"You're right I will," Hotch said from behind me, nearly causing me to spill my coffee all over my blouse.

"See, Dave." I wiped up some coffee that had spilled onto the counter. "Hotch won't let me be on this case if it starts getting to me. Problem solved."

There was a silent exchange between Hotch and Dave that left me feeling like I missed an entire conversation, personally Dave shouldn't be as worried about me but rather Hotch since he's father that would be a target to this UNSUB.

/0/0/0/

_Someone was screaming, I couldn't figure out where because it was pitch black where ever I was. Even though I couldn't see anything I felt oddly comfortable in my environment, I was just hoping they would reach me soon._

"Sam," I heard Aaron call out from somewhere in the darkness. "Sam, wake up."

_Wake up? What kind of dream is this?_

That's when I realized that I wasn't dreaming and that Hotch was waking me up, sitting up quickly in bed I came face to face with my boss. I was half expecting Aaron to be angry for waking him up with my screaming, but he wasn't. He was frowning deeply as he reached out for me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked as I buried my face deeper into his chest while he rubbed my back. The smell of his cologne still lingered around him, and mixed with the feel of his soft cotton t-shirt I felt my entire body relax against him. "Sam, it's alright."

I felt my face burn when I realized that I must have woken him up because the last thing I remember was that Aaron was working at the desk, still dressed in his suit; he was now dressed in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a dark green t-shirt, his usually perfect hair was tussled and messy. "Oh my god," I cried, trying to pull out of his embrace. "Hotch, I'm so sorry for waking you up. Oh god-"

"You just woke up screaming and the first thing you're worried about is that you woke me up?"

I sneaked my hands up between Aaron and myself to cover my face to hide any further signs of embarrassment, I felt Hotch's body tense up as the back of my hands gently brushed his chest.

"You are honestly one of the strangest women I know," he continued, Hotch was completely oblivious to the fact that I wanted to just crawl under a rock and die. "Believe me, I'm fine. It's you however that I'm worried about."

"I'm fine," I assured him as I broke out of his grasp, stumbling out of my bed towards the dresser only to have his strong hands grab hold of my hips before I hit the floor. "Hotch, what-"

Letting go of the edge of the dresser, which had been my source of balance for a few moments, I turned so I was facing him. However, my eyes were drawn to his hands.

"Hotch, what're you doing?" I asked my voice weak and shaky as I tried to push my feelings for Hotch back out of my mind, but our close proximity was making it hard to deny I had fallen hard for him.

"I'm worried about you Sam. It's not normal to wake up screaming, I just want to know you're going to be alright."

"Yeah, I'll be alright." My heart swelled in my chest.

My imagination was running wild as Aaron tilted his head down, his face so close to mine I could feel his warm breath caress my face. When I reached out and put my hands on his forearms the same fire and longing in his eyes was back that I had first witnessed while down in Florida.

I let out a heavy sigh I looked up back up to Hotch from under my lashes. "Thank you, Aaron."

"Sam," his voice heavy from exhaustion, but before he could say another word there was a light tapping on our door.

Aaron let out a frustrated groan before he turned and headed towards the door only to find Reid on the other side; Spencer didn't appear shocked that both of us were awake making me think that he had probably heard me screaming a couple minutes ago. However, seeing Hotch and I not in our usual office attire but dressed in pajamas, and especially me with tears streaming down my face had to have been an interesting sight.

"Sorry to wake you guys up," Reid said looking around Aaron for a second lifting an eyebrow at me before turning his attention back to our boss. "Hotch, there was another body found."

/0/0/

Later the same morning I was woken up by the beeping of my cell phone letting me know I had just received a text message, it didn't help that someone had turned off the alarm on phone so I could be back at the police station with the rest of the team.

_'Good Morning, don't be mad I turned off your alarm. Please meet me at the station. Aaron.' _

After getting ready in seemingly record time I looked over Hotch's message one last time I headed down the hall towards the stairs taking note of a dent in the wall, which strangely resembled a fist mark, that hadn't been there last night.

All of this led me to standing in front of Hotch at the moment being told I was out of the field on this case, if anything I was to be helping the officers on the tip line.

"After last night I realized that I made the mistake of allowing you to be a part of this case from the beginning," he explained, the look on his face let me know there was more going on than last night's bad dream. "Your past is affecting you more than I thought it would."

That was all that was going to be said about last night. There was no mention about what happened after he woke me up or what might have happened had Reid not knocked on our door. There was not even a word about how nothing was said between us after the team got briefed from the local sheriff and everyone went back to bed.

It was like nothing had ever happened.

But there was no way I was going to sit by and let this happen, I wanted to know if there was more to why I was being taken off this case, especially with the police finding another body in the middle of the night and no leads on the case. "With all due respect, sir, I don't think that's such a good idea," I fiercely protested. "We are no closer to catching this UNSUB than when we got here-"

"I understand that." Hotch held his hand up to stop me, the back of his hand appeared scratched and swollen. "Sam, trust me. For this case I need you to stay out of the field."

It wasn't that he wanted me to stay out of the field but that he needed it.

If I didn't _trust_ Aaron we'd end up back where we were in that cemetery but I would find out why he _needed_ me out of the field.

"Fine," I give in so I wouldn't end up in a screaming match with Aaron, with these paper thin walls I was sure several officers outside in the hallway had already heard enough. Just as I was about to leave the office and allow Hotch to get back to work I quickly looked back over my shoulder and with a hint of sarcasm said, "Nice bruised hand, seems like the wall won however."

* * *

I know most of you are probably still sobbing after this weeks episode of Criminal Minds...I know I am!

So...Hotch and Sam? What's up with Hotch punching a wall? Was it Sam's nightmare caused by this case or is it something more? What about Aaron pulling Sam out of the field? How many of you want to kill Reid right now? LOL All questions will be answered...just not right away!

Next chapter...the case continues...Sam and Reid talk...someone from Sam's past resurfaces!

I want to give a shout out to Pier In The Sky's story See No Evil...go read it and leave a review! It's a new story and I have to admit I love it so far!


	13. Chapter 12: The One That Got Away

"Ma'am," I sighed again into the phone, hoping the woman on the other line would stop talking for just a second. "Ma'am I understand your frustrations but this tip line was not set up for us to track down your ex-husband and force him to pay child support. Now, if you don't mind getting off the line so if someone with information regarding the case I'm working is trying to phone in I can take their call."

I knew that if anyone on the team, especially Aaron, had heard me talk to the woman as I did I would have been removed from the case, probably even suspended for a couple days.

The woman on the other line said a few strongly chosen words before hanging up on me.

"Got another one?" a young, eager officer asked since both of us had been fielding similar calls all day.

"Yeah," I said, stretching my arms back behind my head. "Some people just can't take accept we're not here to fix every problem though I swore I talked to that same woman yesterday."

It had been nearly a week since the last body was found, and my being taken out of the field, and there had not been another victim causing everyone in town to think the UNSUB had stopped killing. Those thoughts were put to rest this morning when someone called claiming to have seen one of our victim's cars at an empty ranch just outside town.

I won't lie in saying that I wasn't bitter about not being able to go with the team to check it out, considering it was our only lead and I was still dealing with people who wanted their child support. Hopefully they would find something though; I don't think any of us could take anymore dead ends.

"Looks like they're back," the officer said looking over me towards the front door, surely when I looked over my shoulder my team came in with several local police officers.

Not one of them looked happy as they trickled in. "Shit," I mumbled under my breath.

"What's going on?" I asked Emily, jumping away from my now silent phone. "I wasn't expecting you guys to be back so soon, did something happen out at the ranch?"

Aaron and the local sheriff continued on so they were far enough away from the group of officers who had just come back from the ranch, they were still however close enough for us to hear but I was more focused on what everyone else on the team had to say.

"You could say that," Rossi snapped throwing his bulletproof vest down on the desk I was using. "There was nothing there, I mean nothing. It looked like no one had been on the property in well over a year."

"Are you kidding me?" I spat.

"Now the sheriff is going to tell Hotch that they're closing the case," Reid said from behind me, I glanced back at Spencer who returned a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't do more to help find him," I heard Hotch say, extending his hand to the lead detective. "If anything new comes up please contact us."

From across the station Aaron and I locked eyes, he seemed to press his lips together in a hard line before I turned on my heels and stormed out of the building. As I jumped in the SUV I'd been using for the past couple of days and headed back to the hotel I clenched the wheel even tighter to keep my emotions in check.

/0/0/0/

Following me being taken off the case I switched hotel rooms and started sharing a room with Spencer, who somehow managed to be the only one in his room. The driving force behind me wanting to switch rooms was the fact I was terrified that if I woke screaming around Aaron I would most likely be sent for a psychiatric evaluation.

Now with the sheriff deciding to close the case I was fighting to keep my temper under control, which had been hard since the team had gotten back from the ranch but now that I was in the safety of the hotel I couldn't take it anymore.

"God damn it," I yelled throwing my heels into my suitcase.

"So that's the famous Davidson temper?"

Nearly jumping out of my skin I whipped around and came face to face with Derek, who was watching my actions closely, with a smirk on his face. Morgan was fiddling with a plastic room key in his hands, I had a strong suspicion he didn't get that key from Reid.

"Morgan." I clutched my chest, gasping for air. "What the hell?"

"Hotch wanted me to let you know that it's wheels up in two hours."

"Oh alright, I'm almost done." Since Morgan wasn't turning to leave I figured there had to be more to why he had gotten a key card. "And?"

Taking a seat on the corner of the desk which would have driven Reid nuts because of his stacks of papers Derek gave me his trademark grin. "Spill because I know there is a lot going swimming around in that pretty little head of yours."

"That obvious, huh?"

Apparently I wasn't fooling anyone, and why should I try to even lie to my family.

"Did you really think you could hide the fact you've been pissed off at Hotch from a group of FBI profilers?"

"Sorry." I flopped backwards on my bed, covering my face with my hands. "I shouldn't let this get to me the way I am, but I can't help that maybe I could have done something to catch this guy. As for being pissed at Hotch, I'm not. I'm more angry with myself."

I felt the mattress shift as Morgan took a seat and grabbed my hands so they were no longer covering my face. "Don't worry Sam, I'd be furious if I'd been taken off a case and know that now the UNSUB is in the wind but you have to understand there will always be that one that got away."

"Morgan." I sat up pushing the lose strands of hair that had fallen from my ponytail out of my face. "What would I ever do without you?"

Derek wrapped his tightly around my body, pulling me into his massive chest. "You are never going to have to worry about that, we're always going to be there for you."

/0/0/

The flight back from Texas, as well as the drive to Quantico, was fairly quiet. Everyone still fuming over the fact that this UNSUB now sat on our lists of 'ones that got away'. There was not a member of the FBI, maybe even every member of local law enforcement, that didn't have such a list.

As soon as we reached the BAU and the elevator's doors slid open everyone's somber mood was quickly replaced by the ever upbeat Penelope.

"Sam." Garcia came running up to me as I got off the elevator with the rest of the team. "Sam, you have someone waiting here to see you and after that I want to talk to you about him."

"What's going on?" Emily asked moving closer to Pen and I, the rest of the team just standing around in silence. "Who's here?"

"Sam has a friend of hers waiting for her in the conference room," Garcia responded before turning back to me. "Which brings me back to my original problem…where have you been hiding this guy for the past four months?"

"You've got a guy waiting for you?" JJ grinned, trying to look past Garcia to see if she could catch a glimpse of my visitor.

Through the glass doors to the bullpen I saw a familiar person pass the windows of the conference room.

"Excuse me guys," I said, quickly making my way through the bullpen and taking the steps up to the conference room a couple at a time.

"Mike!" I screeched, flinging my arms around one of my best friends. Completely forgetting I was still inside the BAU, I let my professional wall fall as I felt Mike lift me almost effortlessly off the ground.

* * *

I'm sorry...so, so sorry! I know this chapter took forever but it literally was driving me up a wall! Seriously I have re-written this chapter like five times LOL Not sure I'm still that happy with it but it is important to the future of Hotch and Sam!

So who else loves big brother Morgan...or just Morgan in any role that he plays? Should Derek have made that promise? Is it one he's going to be able to keep?

Oh, right...I forgot about Mike coming back into the picture O.o


	14. Chapter 13: One Unexpected Surprise

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my feet finally touching the ground again as Mike put me down. "Shouldn't you be back in Chicago?"

The look of surprise on my face must have matched the sheer pleasure in Mike's face. As much as I was embracing my new life in Virginia and with the BAU it was not the same as my years in Chicago with my friends and my mother back home.

"I'm on a much needed annual leave." Mike's smile was electric; it almost seemed that is was making his blue eyes shine even brighter. "So I decided that I needed to come see my number one girl."

Something about the way he addressed me as his 'number one girl' felt funny, he had never called me that before. Was it possible that I'd been away from home for too long?

Since my mind was still working on shifting from the disappointing case I had just finished working with the team back to my everyday self I didn't want to question him about it yet, I just wanted to enjoy his company without having to crack a new case even if it was personal.  
"Where are you staying?"

"Some hotel not too far from here." Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you come over tonight and we can hang out like old times," I suggested warmly. Maybe I would be able to shake this feeling that something had changed between Mike and I, hopefully it was just the fact that we were standing in my team's conference room

Mike pulled me into another tight hug. "God, I miss you Samantha," he whispered gently into my hair.

A light rapping on the door caused me to let go of Mike and whip my attention to an emotionless Aaron Hotchner standing stiff in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Aaron's eyes were fixed on Mike's hand which was wrapped around my waist.

My face blushed bright red and I could feel my blood rushing through my veins under Hotch's glare. "Just catching up with an old friend from Chicago," I said, my voice was shaky.

"My office please, Sam." Hotch walked out leaving a heavy amount of tension in his wake.

"What's with him?" Mike asked with a chuckle. "He seems like more of a tight ass then McLaren."

I swallowed hard. "It's just Hotch," I sighed wondering what I'd done wrong now. "I'll see you later, so I'll just text you my address."

"Alright," he agreed and flashed me a reassuring smile. "You better get going."

"Hotch," I began as soon as I entered his office, "I'm sorry that having Mike here-"

Hotch was sitting behind his desk and just silently held up a hand to make me be quiet. "If you want to go ahead and take off for the rest of the day I understand," he interrupted, not looking up from his desk. "This case was hard for you and I want you to go home and regroup, I'll see you in the morning."

His face was hard and cold, there was even less emotion on his face than normal. Aaron looked as if someone had just kicked the wind out of him, that look was tearing me up inside. I couldn't deny that I had fallen head over heels for Aaron, even if I still fought with the ethical ramifications every day.

"Thank you, Aaron." I was just about to turn and walk out of Hotch's office when I did the one thing I shouldn't have done. "Are you alright, sir?" I asked.

_Please, just turn around and walk before he answers, I begged myself._

"Sam, I'm fine," he lied. Aaron was refusing to look at me instead he kept his gaze fixed on a picture of Jack on his desk, his tone assuring me he was anything but fine. "Thank you though, Sam."

/0/0/0/

"Since when do you watch National League baseball?" Mike asked, returning from the kitchen with a bottle of Budweiser in hand.

"Ever since I couldn't see my White Sox every day." I shrugged, pulling my legs closer to my chest as I sat on the couch. Truthfully, I wasn't even aware of what was going on with the game so if Mike were to ask me if the Nationals were winning I wouldn't have a clue.

He took a long drink from the bottle of beer and took a seat close to me on the couch. "Makes sense, I guess."

Mike tried to rest an arm over my shoulders, something that I really didn't want to have happen so I scooted a little bit out of his reach. It was beginning to seem as if the brother-sister like relationship that Mike and I once had was gone.

Glancing at the larger space between us Mike shot me a glance as if he was asking what was wrong.

"I'm still dealing with the case I just got back from," I lied effortlessly.

Had that much change in nearly four and a half months that would allow me to lie to one of my best friends so easily? Did my seeing Mike every day before leaving make me blind to see that just friendship was not what Mike wanted?

"Tough one?" he asked.

"You could say that."

"You seem different Sam," he added causing me to almost tell him that I could say the same about him. "You're not the same girl from Chicago, especially when I saw you with your team."

"We seem some gruesome stuff, Mike." I didn't lie, we did experience things I would have never imagined when working Organized Crime.

Of course Mike would have to point out the flaw in my reasoning. "We saw some pretty ugly stuff too, like that time we were undercover-"

"I know," I interrupted, jumping off the couch clutching my chest. There still some things I never wanted to talk about and that was one of them. "Sorry Mike, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

From behind I heard a squeak in the couch and Mike's quiet footsteps on the hardwood floor. "Don't worry about it," he assured me, gently rubbing my back. "We've all got things that haunt us at night. That's just part of the job."

"You've got no idea," I whispered soft enough so Mike wouldn't hear me.

We stood not saying a word; the only sound was cheering coming from my television and traffic from the street below. As confused as I was by Mike's abnormal behavior he was still my best friend, even back to our days at the academy.

How could I hold onto my best friend when he wanted so much more when I wanted more from another man?

I turned around a faced the man that I saw as more of a brother and had been there for every cut, bruise, and tear since joining the FBI and looked into the set of eyes that had been so familiar for so long, now there was clearly something new.

Something I really didn't want.

/0/0/0/

"Morning sleepy head," Emily teased when I rushed into conference room with my blouse half tucked into my black slacks. "What kept you up all night?"

The team was already seated around the round table, some busy messing with their phones while others had been holding side conversations. Until I came rushing in that is.

"What's going on?" Reid asked, sometimes I felt like Spence was far too innocent for this team, he just seemed blissfully unaware of what Emily meant. "Did I miss something?"

"It's nothing Spence," I assured him while glaring at Emily. "Some people just like to pry into others personal lives."

Looking around the room I noticed that one member of the team was missing. "Where's Hotch?"

"I'm right here, so who's prying into whose personal lives again?" Aaron asked walking into the room frowning, with a stack of files cradled in his arms.

Opening my mouth far too quickly my voice cracked making it only more obvious everyone was talking about me, "It-it's nothing, sir."

"I doubt your lover boy would agree," Emily hissed at me under her breath.

"Will shut up," I whispered, but looking over at Hotch I was certain he had heard Emily.

* * *

Alright I'm back...sorry for the delay but apparently college does like to take up a lot of free time.

So...yeah...what'd you all think? Can't wait for Mike to leave and Sam and Hotch to get together? Or are you team Sam/Mike instead of team Sam/Hotch? Please leave me your thoughts and feelings. I promise I won't make you wait too long for the next chapter, I'll even tell you it's called "One Unwanted Accusation"

Before letting this Author's Note get too long I'll just say you should also go check out my other story titled "All The Missing Pieces". It has nothing to do with this story.


	15. Chapter 14: One Unwanted Accusation

"You needed me?" I asked slipping my cell phone from my pocket. "And I quote 'please come to the lair we need to talk.'"

Penelope turned away from her screens and flashed a smile at me when she saw me standing in her doorway. "Yes." She enthusiastically pointed at a chair across from her. "Plop a squat because we need to talk because I'm apparently the last to know about your personal life."

Letting out a heavy sigh I crossed the room and took a seat. "Wow," I began shaking my head, "Seems like my personal life is a major topic of conversation today, huh? What did Emily talk to you?"

"No." Garcia leaned forward, all her jewelry jingling with every move, patting my knee. "Morgan told me, which of course he heard this morning from Emily."

"Figures."

"Sweetie, do you really think secrets can be kept from anyone around here and especially from me? Though you don't let much out about yourself personally there are still a bunch of profilers around."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "There are profilers around here, I had no idea."

"Alright smarty pants." I had to try so hard to keep a straight face when she called me a smarty pants. "Would you care to share what happened last night, and maybe skip to the reason why you were late this morning?"

"Would you believe me if I told you that I forgot to set my alarm clock?"

Penelope's face fell in disappointment, clearly she was hoping for more than what I had just told her. "Seriously?"

I nodded once to assure her what I was telling her was in fact the truth. "Fortunately that was all that it was, nothing scandalous from me."

"Why do you say fortunately? You're saying you didn't want anything to happen last night between you or your sculpted God?"

"You heard me." My phone started buzzing alerting me that I had an email sent to it. "I've got to get going."

As I got up out of my chair Penelope grabbed me by the hand, the look on her face a mixture of sheer joy and as if she was guilty of something. "Are you coming out with the team tonight…everyone's coming."

Lifting an eyebrow I couldn't help but question her. "Everyone?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head eagerly. "Somehow we even got Hotch to agree."

"What if I told you I had plans?"

"I'd tell you to bring him." Her eyes were shining brightly. "If you don't show up you'll have to explain why your computer spurred a virus that knocked out the rest teams'."

/0/0/0/

Without wanting to test and see if Penelope's threat was real or have to explain why my computer fried everyone else's, not that anyone on the team would believe that I'd be capable of doing such a thing, I ended meeting the rest of the team at a local bar. And as I promised I brought along Mike.

For the most part everyone seemed to be enjoying a rare chance to relax, even Mike seemed to be meshing pretty will with the team, but then there was Aaron.

The whole air around him seemed to tense up as soon as he saw Mike in right behind me, there was a cold jealous gleam in his eyes as he pressed his lips together in a hard line. All my feelings that Hotch was just tired yesterday from either the case or having to deal with my foul mood were quickly erased.

Finally after a while the tension between Hotch and Mike was getting to be too much, the two of them were starting to act like teenage boys, which was when I decided that I needed to step away.

"I'll be right back," I whispered to JJ, pushing out from our table.

JJ with a concerned look on her face was already picking up on how awkward things were Mike, who was sitting on the other side of me, and our boss, Aaron had strategically placed himself as far from Mike as possible. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Crossing the crowded bar I took a seat at the bar and buried my face in my hands and let out a heavy sigh. When the bartender asked me what I wanted all I could do was mumble a shot of whatever he felt like, of course I didn't care to ask what he brought me when I lifted the shot glass to my lips.

"Are you going to be able to stand after that?" Mike asked from behind, when I turned to look at him I saw him with a grin and beer in hand. "Last I knew you were a lightweight when it came to drinking."

"I guess I just needed something a little stronger."

Mike reached out and placed a hand on my thigh, out of surprise I gripped the edge of my barstool. "What is going on with you?" Mike asked.

I looked down at his hand, which was still resting on my thigh. "I don't know Mike, you tell me?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He slammed his beer on the bar, his temper clearly getting the best of him. "What has happened to you, you're not the same girl that left Chicago a couple months ago?"

"I know I'm not." I got up to get away from the bar because our heated exchange was starting to draw the attention of some on lookers. "I don't think this is the place for that discussion."

Grabbing me by the arm Mike spun me around so I was facing him, his fingers digging bard into my arm. "No, I think we need to have it now."

Desperately I looked around for help, a small group of people were now gathering around us, I was hoping I would catch a glimpse of Morgan, Rossi, or even Hotch but I couldn't clearly focus on any one person. My heart was pounding so hard I could feel the blood rushing through my body.

"I can't help it if I seem different than the woman you knew from Chicago," I cried, tears threatening. "I'm with a brand new team doing something I've always wanted so excuse me for changing into someone I like more."

"So you're happier, that hurts Sam. I've looked after you since our years at the academy. Tell me, were you just using us in Chicago to help your own career or was someone on your new team pulling the strings?" There was a brief pause as Mike's expression changed from rage to shock and disbelief. "God, I can't believe I didn't see it when I first saw you yesterday-

"Mike, believe me it's not like you think," I pleaded.

"You're not even going to deny it, that's a new level of low Sam." Mike let go of me and stumbled back a few feet, running his hands through his hair.

"What?" I yelled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Shit Sam, did you sleep with someone to get ahead? Is it Agent Hotchner?"

"Alright, you've got the wrong idea," I screamed. "I'm calling you a cab so you can get back to your hotel."

"Don't worry Sam; I've already taken the liberty of getting him a ride."

I whipped around and saw Aaron glaring at Mike, his eyes hard and full of rage. He was doing everything he could to keep his temper under control, the only couple of times I saw him like this was when dealing with an UNSUB.

"Oh, isn't this convenient."

His voice was dangerously calm. "Sam, go outside and I'll be right there," Aaron ordered. "I'm going to let the rest of the team know what's going on and that I'm taking you home."

All I could do was nod to acknowledge I had heard him and turned to head out of the bar, on my way out I saw the concerned faces of my team. Whereas JJ and Reid looked more concerned than anything Morgan and Rossi looked like they could've committed murder but I wasn't about to stop and talk.

I wasn't outside by myself for long before Hotch emerged from the bar, slipping an arm around my waist he lead me to his SUV without a word. Part of me was afraid to know what had happened after I left or even look at my Unit Chief but I couldn't help it.

Aaron's face was void of any expression that was pure loathing, which I knew wasn't directed at me.

Hotch and I rode in silence for a while, I stared out the window getting lost in the passing lights as tears started silently rolling down my face. All the emotions that I was holding back finally broke loose and I suddenly felt horribly exhausted. My head was resting on the door, my eyes struggling to stay open when I felt Aaron reach over and take my hand in his.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you this time, Sam," I heard Aaron mutter before I lost consciousness.

/0/0/0/

A soft rustling coming from my living room caused me to stir from a restless sleep; I was surprised to find myself lying in bed still dressed in the jeans and blouse I had worn out to the bar. The last thing I remembered was riding back to my apartment with Hotch silently holding my hand as he drove me home.

Aaron.  
I crawled out of bed with a splitting headache and shuffled out of the bedroom expecting to see Hotch but instead I found Garcia sitting on my couch flipping through a magazine.

"Where's Hotch?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"He left about an hour ago." When Garcia said that it had been just an hour I glanced over at a clock on the entertainment center and noticed it was just after eleven at night. "He just wanted to make sure if you woke up someone was here for you and since you gave me a key to your place-"

'Well you can go upstairs and get some sleep," I interrupted as I crossed the room and gave Penelope a tight hug. "I'm just going to change and call it a night."

Garcia got up off the couch, tossing the magazine she was flipping through on the coffee table, and gave me a weary look. "Are you alright? I mean seriously."

"I will be," I assured her. "I'm just going to need some time to think…this was just not a way I wanted to kick off the weekend."

* * *

Wow, that was one long and intense chapter! It also happens to be one of my favorite chapters...next one is my favorite though! :D

So all my Hotch/Sam fans is this the turning point for the two... I mean we have Hotch coming to the rescue. I'm also sure many of you want to kill Mike for what he did and what he accused her of. I want to hear what many of you have to say about the future of Sam and Hotch and what this means for the rest of the story... things haven't even started heating up at the BAU and there are many more surprises in store for our favorite profilers but we are close to half way done with the story.

Next chapter: Sam reflects on the issue with Mike and her feelings for Hotch as well as someone comes clean.


	16. Chapter 15: Aaron's Confession

"Sam," Mike's voice filled my living room as he left yet another message on my answering machine. "Listen I'm sorry about last night, I know that I had too much to drink and I should have never said any of those things to you."

'Damn right,' I laughed to myself as I took another sip of coffee. 'You screwed up buddy.'

Six messages.

Six messages in one hour from a man that I once trusted with my life.

If someone were to ask if this was just either his way of sucking up or if I thought it was borderline obsessive I would have to say it was both. Sure he knew what he said was wrong but I wasn't going to allow him to say these things to me.

Curled up under a thick fleece blanket on the couch I just sat there watching the answering machine blink at me. Most of the day had been like this, I rarely moved unless it was absolutely necessary.

There was only one thing I needed to do today but I was scared to do it.

I was afraid to face him after last night.

The phone started ringing again and instead of picking it up I just sat there was watched it, hoping that I wouldn't have to hear another plea from Mike begging me to forgive him.

"God Sam," Mike pleaded through my answering machine, "Listen, I'm so sorry. Can you please pick up the phone so we can talk about this, I didn't mean anything."

There was no way I was going to wait for call number eight or nine.

I tossed the blanket off of me and slipped on a pair of shoes. As I grabbed for my purse I the phone started ringing again making me laugh a little.

As I shut the door behind me I heard Mike's voice once again. "Sam, could you talk to your technical analyst and ask her to please remove the virus from my computer?"

/0/0/0/

For a couple minutes I paced up and down the hallway, even once I had thought about knocking on the door but got cold feet. It shouldn't have been this hard but I needed to talk to him.

'Just knock on the damn door, Davidson,' I yelled at myself as passed his door again.

Looking down I was met by a smiling Jack Hotchner who with a bright shining smile wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hi Jack, is your daddy busy?"

"Daddy's cooking right now," Jack grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me inside. "Come inside."

I didn't have time to protest before I was standing inside their family room. Quickly I surveyed the room and noticed how comfortable and inviting it seemed, everything seemed to have its place but it wasn't spotless. It was clearly lived in.

The smell of food cooking was comforting; I missed the idea of having to cook for someone other than myself.

"Jack," I heard Hotch yell from around the corner. "Who are you talking to?"

"Daddy, someone's 'ere," Jack answered smiling even more.

"What have I told you about letting strangers in?" he demanded coming around the corner, Hotch was slightly red in the face. Jack moved a little closer to me.

"It's not a stranger daddy," Jack assured Hotch, pointing at me for extra affect. "It's Sammy."

Hotch's eyes landed on my and his features relaxed quite a bit, I even swore I saw him smile for a brief second before going back to seriousness that was Agent Hotchner. "Jack, it doesn't matter who it is, you do not open the door and let people in the house."

"But you only told me not to let strangers in." The little boy look defeated as he knelt down in front of me and started messing with several action figures that were lying on the coffee table.

"Don't worry Jack," I whispered kneeling down next to Jack. "He's just making sure you're safe."

My eyes flickered up to Aaron, who was drying his hands off in a kitchen towel before flipping it onto his shoulder. "And they don't get any stranger than Sam, buddy," Aaron said with a soft chuckle. "It's almost time for dinner Jack, why don't you go get cleaned up?"

Jack jumped up from his toys and started towards the bathroom, just as he was about to turn the corner he stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at his father curiously. "Can Sam stay for dinner daddy, can she?"

Looking back and forth between his son and me, Aaron shrugged his shoulders. "Sure she can buddy, if she doesn't mind spaghetti that is?"

"That sounds great, Aaron."

With my answer Jack yelled with delight and skipped around the corner towards the bathroom to wash his hands for dinner.

It wasn't until Aaron heard the bathroom door shut and the sound of water running Hotch turned his full attention back to me and crossed his arms just below his chest. "Alright Davidson, what are you doing here?"

Feeling rather intimidated by the man standing in front me I cleared my through before speaking up. "I came over to see you Aaron."

/0/0/0/

"Well," Aaron began, reentering the living room after putting Jack to bed, "He's out cold, you really made his evening."

I turned to face Hotch, resting my chin on the back of the couch. "He's really great Aaron," I assured him with a smile. "And I'm glad that he seems to like me."

Aaron headed to his bar, before pouring himself a drink he asked if I cared for anything which I gladly accepted. "He's going to be talking about it all day tomorrow, I'm sure of it." Aaron chuckled. "If you ask me I'd say he doesn't just like you."

I couldn't help but smile as Aaron told me that, crossing the room Hotch took a seat next to me and set my glass on his coffee table.

"Aaron," I began, my face feeling like it was on fire, "About last night-"

"Sam, you don't have to," Aaron interrupted taking a swig of his scotch before putting his glass down on the table. My eyes were locked on the seriousness of his expression. "As far as I'm concerned it's over."

"Aaron, I just wanted to thank you." My gaze fell down to my lap as I began fidgeting with my hands. "It seems like you always have to come to my rescue, more than is necessary in fact."

"No one harasses my agents like that." Hotch reached out and grabbed my hand, I looked up and saw an unexpected fire burning in his eyes. "Plus, no one disserves to have anyone question their accomplishments. Sam you are very special to the success of the team and I'll always stick up for you."

"You shouldn't have to."

With his other hand Hotch gently traced the curve of my jaw line, his fingertips softly brushing across my skin. "But I want to Sam, I will always want to stand up for you and never will I require you to thank me for it. It's something that I want to do."

Suddenly I was very self conscious of myself and I was nearly on the verge of running out terrified that I was about to hear that all these months that Aaron and I were harboring the same feelings for one another. Instead I reached over and grabbed the glass of scotch off the table and began taking several long drinks from the glass causing those feelings of anxiousness to slowly disappear.

"You shouldn't want to do that," I muttered into my glass.

Hotch grabbed the glass of scotch out of my hand and in one fluid motion set it down of the coffee table, his face never looking away from me. "Give me one good reason Sam," Aaron dared me.

"Because we always seem to be at each other's throats," I said with a hint of a smile.

"So, you just happen to be opinionated and strong willed."

"Hotch," I sighed, running my hands through his dark, silky hair, "You've had a little too much to drink because that's just the nice way of saying stubborn and pigheaded."

"No I haven't," he leaned forward and whispered softly in my ear, the heat of his breath on my face sent shivers down my back. "I'm just a little more courageous to do what I've been dying to do for months. What I almost did down in Texas."

Aaron cupped my face gently in his hands, his thumbs gently running over my cheeks. Leaning into his touch my eyes fluttered shut when I felt his lips meet mine, at first our lips met with slow patience but with each brush our lips the passion increased.

My head began spinning as I became intoxicated with Aaron's scent and the taste of his mouth, a small moan escaped my lips when his tongue begged for entrance to my mouth making me twist my fingers farther into his hair.

After several more moments Aaron and I pulled apart, gasping for air and the look in his eyes were nothing more than relief. Running my fingers over my lightly swollen lips it felt like I no longer had to hide my feelings for the man in front of me.

* * *

My dear Sam/Hotch fans was this the moment you were asking for? Also I have to admitt that I love writing Jack, he's so cute!

I want to hear what you all have to say. Next up...Sam/Hotch discuss their future and the team gets called out on a case.


	17. Chapter 16: Staying Local

_Suddenly feeling incredibly stiff and uncomfortable I tried to roll over but realized I wasn't really lying down, I wasn't really sitting up either. Gently opening one eye I remembered that I wasn't in my own apartment, the warmth I was feeling wasn't caused from my bed._

_Instead I was wrapped in Aaron's arms on the couch we had dozed off on, I was sure that Aaron's shoulder would be sore in the morning since it had served as my pillow._

_I quietly slid out of Hotch's arms when my eyes caught sight of the clock hanging on the wall letting me know it was nearly two o'clock in the morning._

_Granted nothing more than one long intoxicating kiss between Aaron and I, I wanted to save the two of us as well as Jack an awkward moment had Jack gotten up and found his father and I sleeping together on the couch so I slipped out the front door_

_I knew Aaron would be just as confused as I was when he got up, and I would also understand if he would be upset that I slipped out in the middle of the night without a saying a word. But it was better this way._

_Ding._

I jumped off the ground at the dinging sound the elevator made letting me know I had reached my floor, luckily no one else from the BAU was on the elevator with me to see me nearly dump hot coffee down my dark green blouse and jeans.

Aaron and I had not spoken since Saturday, which would undoubtedly make for an interesting morning. Dumping my bags and coffee onto my desk I headed straight for Aaron's office, deliberately ignoring greetings from Morgan and Emily.

Inside his office Aaron was seated behind his desk speaking with someone on the phone, motioning for me to take a seat when I gave a gentle tap on his door. "Alright thanks," he wrapped up his conversation and hung up the receiver. "Good morning, Sam."

However, I didn't take a seat. Instead I stood in front of him, leaning over with my hands resting on the top of his desk. "Aaron-" I began but he held his hand up to stop me.

"Sam, I'm sorry about Saturday," Hotch wouldn't meet my eyes. "You were right I probably did have too much to drink. I'm not upset about you-"

"Aaron-" I tried to cut him off but he just ignored me.

"-leaving, it was probably for the best before we did anything we would have regretted."

I lifted my hand and ran it along his face, raising his chin so he would be looking me in the eyes. "That's just the thing," I said, flashing him a gentle smile. "I'm not sorry about any of it."

Hotch pushed out his chair and walked around his desk so he was standing next to me. "Then what was all that about how I shouldn't want to protect you?"

Running a hand through my long hair I let out a deep breath before answering. "I was scared," I admitted. "I was afraid that I would finally have to admit to someone that I've wanted this for a while now. I was afraid that you might feel the same way."

"It appears we both failed in hiding what we wanted."

Still standing in front of Aaron's desk, staring at his now empty chair and my right hand pressed against the hard wood, Aaron gently placed a hand over mine. "How are we going to work this?" I asked, looking up at his gentle face.

"I don't know." Aaron closed his eyes tightly for a second as he shook his head. "I will suggest that we do keep this quiet for a while though until we figure things out."

"And then there are the fraternization rules too," I pointed out.

"Yes, those too."

There was a light tapping on Hotch's door that must have reminded us that we were still inside the BAU, which meant our keeping things quiet was in effect.

"Excuse me, sir?" I looked over my shoulder to see JJ standing in the doorway, judging by the look on her face she must have noticed Hotch's hand resting on mine, which Hotch quickly pulled away. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," I said quickly feeling like my face was burning. "I was just finishing up here."

"What've you got JJ?" Hotch asked, turning towards her sounding more like Aaron Hotchner Unit Chief than Aaron Hotchner the regular guy.

"We've got a case in DC that needs our attention." That's when I realized that JJ had a stack full of files cradled carefully in her arms.

"We'll be there in just a second," Aaron let her know, suddenly turning towards his desk pretending to shuffle through some files. "Sam, I can't seem to find that file but I'll make sure you've got a copy of it sent to you."

JJ flashed both of us a polite smile before continuing on the conference room, and just as I was about to leave Aaron's office I leaned over and whispered softly in his ear, "Great way to start the whole keeping it quiet, don't you think?"

Separately, Aaron and I left his office and made sure that we sat across the table from one another. After this morning and JJ and seeing us holding hands we were not wanting to take any chances just yet. Plus both of us were more focused on our work at the moment that anything that was happening between us outside of the BAU.

And I instantly understood why JJ said that this case needed our attention.

Eight year old Jacob Fleming, the son of a high profile political lobbyist, had gone missing roughly a week ago and his body had turned up in a dumpster in the heart of Washington, DC. The startling part wasn't who his parents were but that over the past six months he was the third boy with similar physical characteristics to go missing, but his was the only body to be found.

There were no signs of abuse, no wounds of any kind.

"JJ" Hotch began, "You and I will start by going and visiting the boy's family, Morgan and Prentiss will go to the medical examiner's office before speaking with the families of the boys who are still considered missing to determine if they are connected, and Reid I want you to stay at the station and start a geographic profile.

"Dave," Aaron continued passing out assignments, "I want you and Sam to check out where the body was found. This is the only one we'd found so I want it gone over well because it might be the only way to find out anything about the UNSUB."

Rossi and I both shook our heads in agreement.

Aaron checked his watch, letting out a heavy sigh. "Alright, JJ let the lead detective know what we'll be there within the hour."

"About time we don't have to use that damned jet," I muttered to myself as I got up out of my chair, heading towards the bullpen.

"You don't like using the jet?" Reid overheard me.

"And you do?"

"Yeah," he began, shifting the files in his arms as he grabbed his go-bag from under his desk, "Plus flying is one of the safest and most efficient ways of travel-"  
"Reid!" I interrupted to save myself about a fact comparing what probably would have compared airplane and automobile safety. "I prefer to keep my feet as close to the ground if you don't mind?"

/0/0/0/

"So," Rossi began as we climbed out of the SUV, "How are things going?"

"Splendid," I said sarcastically.

Dave pulled a pair of dark sunglasses from inside his jacket pocket and slipped them over his eyes. "Just checking, kiddo."

"Dave, we see each other every day basically and you're just now asking how things are going." I couldn't help but laugh; sometimes I wondered how profilers thought they could hide things from one another. "I would think after all these years you'd know just to come out and mention what happened on Saturday."

There was a line of photographers across the street, trying to get as close as they could to the crime scene without crossing the barricade.

"When did I get so old to have you be old enough to be profiling me?"

"You're not that old," I said, giving Rossi a light slap on the shoulder as we crossed the street. "But I'm doing fine."

The corners of Rossi's mouth turned up into a crooked smile like he was just caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. "I'm glad, I'm sure your friend wouldn't want another talk from Morgan or me."

I didn't want to ask, and I highly doubted Dave would have even told me what he meant by that. "Detective Daniels?" I called out as soon as we crossed underneath the yellow crime scene tape that was blocking off the alley.

A young man, roughly about my age at thirty, turned around at the sound of his name. "Right here," he answered, his face etched with tiredness and frustration. By the look on his face and his rigid body language this was going to be a long case. "You must be FBI?"

"Supervisory Special Agent Samantha Davidson," I introduced myself, shoving my hands in my back pockets as I stopped just a few feet from the detective. "This is SSA David Rossi," I added, nodding back at Dave.

"You're all we've got from Quantico?" Detective Daniels asked, his weary blue eyes shifting between Rossi and I probably hoping there were more of us that were just stuck in traffic.

"No," Rossi responded, extending his hand to the detective. "The rest of our team is either already at the station or meeting with the family, we're the lucky ones that get to be in the field."

The young detective seemed more relaxed and at ease when he found out there were more of us working the case by letting out a heavy sigh and reaching out to shake Rossi's hand. "Good to hear it, this case is starting to get a lot of media attention since the boy was the son of a big time political lobbyist."

"The boy had been missing a week before the body was discovered?" Rossi asked.

Detective Daniels shook his head, "That's right. Homeless man was digging through the dumpster and came across the body, which was wrapped pretty tightly in a blanket." My eyes glanced over towards the dumpster, noting the investigators examining some of its contents, as the detective continued. "As you can see we've got crime scene investigators going over some of the debris that was found around him."

I let Dave and the detective continue talked and silently made my way over to the dumpster, where several CSI's were going through several bags of garbage. "What've you found so far?"  
One of the CSI's handed me a pair of gloves and said, "Not much really, typically it's your usual garbage. This whole block is nothing but businesses-"

"Hold it," I interrupted, my attention brought to one item in particular. "You said its all businesses?"

"That's correct."

I slipped on the pair of gloves and lifted a tattered copy of a Dr. Seuss book out of the pile of garbage. "Was this found in a bag or was it on its own?"

"It was just in there," another CSI chimed in. "It wasn't with the body or anything."

"Sam," Dave yelled as I lifted myself up so I was sitting on the edge of the dumpster. "We're not CSI, you don't have to go dumpster diving."

"I know that, but I'm not going to sit around and wait for another kid to be found in one of these things."

It wasn't long after I jumped into the dumpster, and a couple of words from Rossi, when I noticed the sky above started getting darker as if it was about to start pouring at any moment. "You've got to be kidding me?" I yelled to the sky as I felt several rain drops land on my face.

After a couple hours at the crime scene, with me wading through a dumpster of garbage, we made our way to the station with little to show. That was unless you counted both Dave and I soaked from the rain and me looking, and smelling like I had climbed out of dumpster.

"What is that god awful smell?" Morgan asked as I passed by the team, which was congregated around a fairly full white board as I headed towards the locker room with my go bag. "Smells like someone fell in a dumpster."

JJ must have noticed that I was not sticking around. "Sam? What happened to you?"

Looking over my shoulder I was just about to answer when Rossi opened his mouth to answer the media liaison. "Sam decided she wanted to do some research about DC garbage disposal."

Everyone seemed to get a good laugh out of my dumpster diving, I had to admit that it was highly unusual for a behavioral analyst jumping into dumpsters but I wasn't going to show them my amusement. Instead I just wanted to get into a pair of dry, clean clothes.

* * *

So I'm almost done with finals which means more updating...YAY!

I will admit that I was going to post this after the latest aired on Wednesday but was so inspired by the Rossi moments that I had to rewrite the whole second half of this chapter. I'm sorry but I love the way Joe plays David Rossi which inspired several things for this story and the rest of this series. But back to this story...who else loves Aaron and Sam? LOL I love Sam throwing the whole keeping things quiet back at Hotch.

Next: The case continues, Aaron and Sam have a dinner date, and the two discuss them being a 'not so normal' couple.


End file.
